Tikitorch Pirates
by Halfsprite
Summary: This is the first One Piece fanfic I made & started it in 2008 and I've worked on it ever since. The Tikitorch Pirates are a Supernova crew from East Blue on an island called Pineapple Island (part of the hua lua archipelago, which is shortened hawaiian for "fruit salad" lol) the crew is lead by Flint D. Brawly who ate the iwa iwa no mi (rock rock df) & is friends w/the Strawhats!


Tikitorch pirate crew members: their jolly roger is a tiki mask w/lit tikitorchs as the crossbones lol x3 the tikitorch pirates are an infamous fun loving adventurous romantic pirate crew from the east blue. during the strawhats hiatus they allied w/the teague, faux & kingfisher pirates. they have met the strawhat & teague pirates before the crews gained any major notoriety (before theyre second bounties) and are on good terms with eachother they first met eachother right before the strawhats came to the baratie & arlong park, and again in shaobody archipelago & met the teague pirates briefly in skypiea! they entered the grandline shortly before the strawhats following the same route as the them (as well as the roger & spade pirates) they ran into doflamingo the shichibukai near jaya who has taken an interest in them (b4 the strawhats i might add) and survived the encounter, they also met mihawk when he was in east blue after he caught up w/krieg n beat zoro lol and invited him to their party on their ship which he accepted haha shortly after this they also ran into the buggy pirates and were still partying lol x3 they have caused huge problems for the wolrd government and marines ever since first emerging and are considered a major threat to the world governemnt even though like the strawhats they are a good natured crew & amoung the few crews to have a total of 4 supernovas including their captain & 1st mate, they enterd the new world 2 years before the strawhat pirates did they are an exceptionally powerful rookie crew who have 5 df usrs respresenting the 5 classical elements including lightning x3 and even a few mythical zoan df users etc the crew is known for its tiki theme and abundant animal life even have a horde of "tropical tontattas" known affectionately as "kakamoras" which are from the hua lua archipelago x3 enemies who board the ship are often lost in mini jungle and get attacked by the kakamora & various animals (including but not limited to dinosaurs ice age mammals jungle animals sea monsters etc) which were tamed by the crew. this crew is also on good terms with the buggy foxy sun seafoam teague kuja neverland pirates & redhair pirates & their allies xD they have two individuals who are called supernovas the captain and first mate the crew is well liked by shakky who personally knows the parents of brawly, he defeated the other top pirates of the east blue including a captain w/a bounty of 25 million (high for east blue) who took control of a marine base and defeated a well known marine giant who was once stantioned in the new world, he also beat a former marine turned pirate with a bounty of 90 million during his early adventures in paradise lol this crew has many kung fu dewgongs they picked up from alabasta (whom brawly unwittingly beat) and several kikwis (LOZ) they found at a spring island in the new world x3 their ships are pulled by two seakings named wahie-loa and unagi (giant poisonous sea serpents from avatar unagi and the sea serpent from serpents pass lol) which chrono found in the calm belt and tamed and many animals from the world of toriko, the croods & pikmin (except bigger!) xD! lol the cap'ns first bounty was 50 million, then 150 million then 350 million, then 500 million then 1.5 billion! :3 all the kinds of animals in the "avatar last airbender" show are a part of the tikitorchs crew that live in the mini jungle on their huge ships except the mythical/legendary ones lol cuz thats magic stuff also there are animals from the kingdom of strange animals and from gaimons island lol:3 all of the types of mutated animals from merville became part of their crew lol they also have a gigantic marine iguana that lives in the mini jungles beach named zilla and mini sea and a giant sea turtle named gamera! the entire crew has varying resistance to haoshoku haki x3 sum of the kwikwis aboard their ship help with doctoring, cooking, tending the jungle and animals, music, navigtion etc their are 7 of them the tikitorch pirates went to marineford to watch the conclusion of the war and to help luffy! like the strawhats this crew went to skypiea and fishman island! :3 the crew also has lots of koopas and goombas they picked up from the grandline (both halves) & the calmbelt lol they have played the davy back fight games with the foxy pirates (amoung others) and never lost a single event! however entire crews join them lol sometime after they first entered the new world they met the famous adventurer brisby d. jonathan who took a liking to them x3 when they first arrived at the saobody archipelago they a caused major disturbance by attacking the marine base there to replenish their supplies and provisons they defeated nearly all the marines there shortly (about a day) before the strawhats were at the human auction house! they later went there to free slaves but the strawhats had already done so which commicaly dissapointed brawley as luffy had yet again beat him at a good deed lol he helped luffy kidd law & teague beat up the marines all members of this can resist haoshoku haki and enjoy warm weather beaches tropics love animals etc! because there are soo many crew members they are one big family :3 most of the crewmates who have eaten dfs are zoan types xD this crew loves to eat drink party and have fun yay! xD they are very courageous and noble unlike most pirates and very loyal and devoted to eachother and willing to risk their live & limb for eachother this crew is also friends with the buggy pirates whom brawley looked up to as a kid lol their ships jungles also contain various plants and insects from the boin archipelago the large lake contains a variety of modern and prehistoric marine animals like pleisieosaurs pliosaurs mosasaurs ammonites ictchyosaurs marine crocdiles etc even the giant fish from dragonball and the pirahna plants (amoung other things) from super mario inhabit the jungle lol also dodo's & yagara bulls kung fu do dongs etc lol the crew is notable for having avrious races; humans giants hylians kuja woman fishman merfolk longarms longlegs snakenecks minkmen dwarves gorons minish kiwkwis kremlings giras bilkans shandians skypieans tooks ancient robots a cyborg an alien and animals etc as a part of its crew as well as people from many different seas and cultures and even ancient spaceys from the moon :3 there are a few kikwis in this crew named yerbal machi lopsa erla and oolo for example each helps with an important job in the crew such as cooking doctoring repairing the ship tending the animals etc! they are fond of singing binks sake, luffy's baka song (very popular in the east blue lol) lol freckles (rurouni kenshin), commonplace pirate songs such as magarittaville (jimmy buffet), its 5 oclock sumwhere, 15 men on a dead mans chest, show me the way to go home (pirate song in all the blues), drunken sailor (popular in all blues), pat the dodo's song (w/sailor's hornpipe instrumnental), plus the walrus and carpenters song, you are a pirate, a pirates life for me, the the pirates song made by thadeus and eloise (the sailors song by toy box) blow the man down, mambo number 5 (a speciality of the teague pirates where they learned it from), till it gets wet, chik chiki boom & hey pachuco (all learned from teague pirates), come fly w/me, somewhere beyond the sea, what the fox say? (ylvis), bare nessities (jungle book; old pirate song), i wanna be like you (jungle book, which the tikitorch pirates learned from the dofflamingo piratesx), elephant march (jungle book), under the sea (little mermaid; old fishman/merfolk song), i just cant wait to be king (lion king; brawly made this up lol), hakuna matata (lion king; brawly also came up w/this one lol), living in the sunlight, fireflies (owl city), hello (solveig & dragonette), little talks, home (edward shape & the magnetic zeros), admiral halsey (popular east blue pirate song), high hopes, & brawleys fave childhood songs, down by the bay, baby beluga, smile pie, banana phone & banana boat songs (teague loves these!x), this old man, theres a hippo in my bathtub, six little ducks, twinkle twinkle little star! x3 plus the unbday song lol (from alice in wonderland) x3 hey are a very fun loving crew! x3 they are allied with a yonkou; redhair pirates! as well as the whitebeard kuja sky giants seafoam griffon cloud buggy winged teague neverland and strawhats these crews are all allied with eachother even dragons revolutionary army! :3 because boa cleopatra has a crush on brawly they are on very good terms with the kuja warriors and pirate crew! because of the number of members in the crew those w/importnt positions have assistants lol the total bounty of the crew is well over 1 billion beli! the ships mini (though quite large now) jungle has many palm trees coconut trees those plants which grow pineapples also mesozoic ferns conifers cycads monkey puzzle trees & other flora of the mesozoic! their ship has wild den den mushis (transpoder snails) living in the mini jungle lol the crew has on several occasions robbed banks and getting away with 100's of million belis! xD they love to have luaus (hawaiian parties) on the ship every week lol meru lulu and lomi taught all the girls of the crew how to hula dance lol x3 they are the most laid back of the crews lead by a supernova (tied w/teague's lol) but have done outrageous piracy related things since entering the new world and are the one of the most well known supernova crew and of course one of the coolest outgoing friendliest loyalest bestest! x3 they are also famous for being one of the most diverse pirate crews! x3 he has a friendly rivalry with teague d. raleigh & strawhat luffy fellow supernovas the crew is fond of davy back fights and are known for never losing lol they dont like the idea of breaking up other crews so they usually either take the whole crew lawlz or take their jolly roger instead but on some occassions choose the crews pets since they like animals lol unlike the strawhats they didnt have much trouble with the new fishman pirates as they were much too strong for them to beat lol even though other human pirates were captured and made into slaves another reason being the strawhats were specifically targeted for defeating the arlong pirates & they entered a year b4 the strawhats. this crew has more df users than any other supernova crew (particularly zoan types) the crew has several southbirds northbirds westbirds and eastbirds lol they have a giant snake from jaya named nuada who is somewhat smaller than nola from upper yard he is about 250 years old lol the biggest volcano on their ship is called mini mt. wannahakaloogie lol named after the biggest volcano on pineapple island but it has mini in its name cuz its much smaller haha they defeated two pacifistas at the same time on the saobody archipelago when kizaru and sentoumaru attacked the rookie pirates the tikitorchs went to skypiea by accident after their ship was blown into the sky via knock up stream lol they didnt pay the full entrance fee but since eneru like them it didnt matter lol after his downfall (or...uprising?) all people can freely enter and leave skypiea at will x3 the crew has many wierd animals in the mini jungle incluidng some that are basically exeguttors lol and come from brawlys hometown of pineapple island talula of the teague pirates (also from pineapple island) has one lol they captured the sealion seagiraffe seagorilla searhinoceras seaelephant sealeopard and seahippo that the new fishman pirates used and brawley tamed em lol they now travel w/them to protect the ship and crew xD they also caught and tamed the seaking masira beat up with one punch haha they are allied with the neverland yonkou pirate crew! the tikitorchs found and tamed surume the legendary kraken so hes a memeber of their crew! xD eventually the crew just keeps on adding new members as the original members pass away due to old age or die from other causes the crew changes over the decades, new captain new first mate doctor navigator shipwright etc jan eventually eats the magu magu no mi & becoms the new captain brawley lives to be 74 before he passes away due an illness and gives the reigns over to his former cabin boy whom he is very close to! :3 ryuuga lives to be 80 but remains vice captain he wanted jan to be captain. they sing many songs like all the time cuz pirates love to sing! x3 the crew was much larger than luffy's even the beginning lol cuz he dupped (lol) alot of his friends n villagers into joining his crew! xD a fave pastime of the crew is playing soccer in a field in the mini jungle (which is huge ) lol x3 the goal posts are made from palm tress & the net is ropes made from coconut husk hair (coir) the ball is made from the skin of a wild boar that attacked brawly on an uncharted island in the calm belt lol it has the patches of a soccer ball due to the coloration of the hogs fur lol xD the tikitorch pirates entered the grandline about a week b4 the strawhats did lol there they met gobbo after being swalloed by laboon lol due to being crocus's grandson he was enamoured w/the exotic flora & fuana of the pirates ship n joined theyre crew xD they travelled to whiskey peak partied w/the baroque works bounty hunters then promptly beat them all up for taking advantage of them left w/lots of their food n supplies thanked them for everything n left lmao went to little garden (which is x10 bigger in my version!) picked up lots of prehistoric animals n plants for their jungle befriended dorry & broggy, chrono & eden joined the crew n left eventually reaching the drum kingdom parties w/the residents (including dalton dr kureha & chopper lol) then came to alabasta did sum stuff there but left just before the strawhats even arrived there lol travelled near ruluka island accidentlt entered the rainbow mist got sum new crewmates n left by accident lol xD went to jaya did sum stuff like stocked up on supplies etc ran into doflamingo partied w/him then they battled for evently for several days until they drawed lol soon afterwards they accidently got blowed up to skypeia via the knock stream while on their way to visit montblanc cricket (after inquring about hidden treasure in mock town) lol his daughter snuck on board before this lured by the smell of their feast haha n had lots of adventures in skypeia including making friends w/eneru & his priests plus gan fall the shandians & stealing loads of treasure from the city of gold! xD they paid the toll to enter (only the main members lol the old hag didnt see anybody else as they were in various other places w/in the ship!x) so they werent targeted by the baddies n got sum sky islanders to join their crew lol n fell back down to the blue sea n had other lots of other exciting adventures they went to water 7 n partied w/the galley-la company guys (inlcuding cp9) & the franky family! xD then arrived at the shaobody archipelago afterwards lol xD soon after they arrived in the new world they came upon a spring island n picked up sum very cool but dangerous animals for their jungle that brawley gobbo ryuuga figaro ferngully etc trained xD these include a lobster fish, camp tigers, hemotropic butterflys, ruse ravens, great stamps, nogging lugging tortises, frogs in waiting amoung others x3 the crews top fighters are brawley the captain, ryuuga the first mate, gobbo the veteranarian, figaro the gunner & joss the chef! xD they also have a very large fish named seaking...lol which is basically seaking the pokemon except the size of the island eater goldfish dorry/broggy killed who follows them underwater lol about a dozen or so members of the tikitorch pirates are shichibukai level including brawly ryuuga figaro zen theodore etc they partied w/ace when he was in the grandline looking for teach so he & his crew came to marineford to help save him xD the crew gained much notoriety from the public for aiding the whitebeard pirates in their efforts to save ace as well as the gratitude & respect from whitebeard himself his crew shanks his crew & of course ace & luffy as well. amazingly every single one of them survived (though not w/out injury or battle scar as a momento) w/the arrival of the red hair pirates the tikitorch were allowed to safely leave marineford & shortly after headed towards the new world they also have many humandrills in their crew one specializes in katanas, another firearms, yet another pole arms, short swords, daggers, blunt weapons, hand to hand combat etc one of them is even a df user lol xD all of the tikitorch crews animals will defend their ship & crewmembers from intruders as even the many random animal pets are closenit nakama, half the centaurs & fauns join the tikitorches lol the other half joins teague xD (except the one who joins luffyx) captain=flint d. brawly, 1st mate=ryuuga, navigator=caleigh, muscians=thadeus & elouise, gunner=figaro, chef=joss, cabinboy=jan, pet=kikuta (plus all the animals living in their gigantic ships jungle who protect it from intruders & the seaking named...seaking lolz who lives in the sea trailing their shipx), shipwright/engineer/weapons fixer=galahad, lookout=gaiman, helmsmen=albireo, chronicler/cartographer=ayashi, shipguard=quinton, kahlua & gantu, ship-pullers=unagi & wahie-loa, jungle guardian=dole 2nd mate=palm springs, 3rd mate=king moa, 4th mate=zen tiger, infantry=squall, combat commander=venice beach, qautermaster=sandalwood, archeologist=theodore clover, scholar=brisby d. ruby, animal translator=zooboomafu, beast tamer=ferngully, gardener=montblanc jiminy, fighting trainer=blyue, mascot=rapa nui, caretaker=nanna, hunter/gatherer=chrono & eden, comedy trio=treelo, thumper & greenhorn, veteranarian=gobbo, dinner bell=roshi, underwater specialist=eddy rivers

flint d. brawly age 24 douriki 24000 bounty 1.5 billion beli nickname "rockstar" he is a rock logia df user (having eaten the iwa iwa no mi; a mango shaped fruit w/light blue coloring, dark blue swirls & a purple stem/leaf) pirate captain of the tikitorch crew from the east blue & a supernova from the "worst generation" he can use all hakis he hails from pineapple island of the hua lua archipelago (its an island shaped like a pineapple abundant w/pineapples lol its apart of the hua lua archipelago its major economic industry revolves around exported pineapples) he's been best friends with his 1st mate ryuuga since they were lil kids lol he is a supernova he loves to weight train fight and surf despite being a df user. he laughs like bahahahahahabahahahabahaha, his favorite food is fruit especialy pineapple he also has the power to consume rocks (becuz of his df they tastes like rock candy like his df did the only known df to actually tasts good lolx) he stands at 6 ft 5 ins tall is broad shouldered tone & well muscled he has big spikey tangle of navy blue hair & wears attire one would expect of a beach bum/surfer lol he wears a boar tusk necklace tied w/light brown thin rope (his mother made it for him when he was a little boy after bringing home a dead wild boar he killed that attked him & his sis lil lulu lolx), puka bead bracelets, he wears baggy tan colored shorts or pants occassionaly an open aloha shirt if hes wearing one at all and usually doesnt wear shoes but occassionally sandals xD he has various islander tattoos on his body w/wave patterns on each upper arm & an intricate flame/flower tatt the right side of his chest. he has the inexplicable ability to understand what people are saying w/their mouths full of food (even when its inconprehinsible to others!) baby talk & even animals including whales! xD he is arguably even more well known than luffy. he has a pet fox bear named gon since he was a boy (age 14 douriki 4000 bounty 110 million) who is large even for his kind tho he started out small cute and cuddly x3 lol but now he's a very large and dangerous beast x3 he is extremly strong fast and has excellent senses foxbears are wild animals native to the hua lua archipelago and arent found anywhere else naturally he is very friendly towards his master and the crew but is protective of them and doesnt easily trust those he doesnt know (unless they are crewmembers or allies) but will only attack if threatend he has a very strong will for an animal as he can withstand haoshoku haki & is intelligent as non-human primates. brawlys bounty when he arrived at the saobody archeipelago was 350 million beri (the highest in the archipelago at that time and his third bounty which still had his shaka hand sign picture lolx) shakky introduced him to the strawhats as "rokkusuta brawly hosho kin san goju hyakkuman beli" (rockstar brawly bounty three hundred fifty million beri) he has never run from a fight and never lost one, he once fought doflamingo near jaya their fight lasted 5 days and ended in a draw (despite this they are on friendly terms w/eachother lol x) his parents are a part of dragons revolurionary army they are amoung the top members, he has a soft spot for animals and considers their pets as nessecary members of his crew he went to arlong park to defeat arlong shortly after the fishman were beatn by the strawhats running around nami's village saying he's gonna kick arlongs ass only to find out luffy already did lol his bounty was originaly 50 million his second bounty was 150 million beri his third was 350 million his fourth 500 million his fifth 750 million his 6th 950 million & his 7th 1.5 billion beli! he currently has the highest bounty of the supernovas (teague is 2nd) lol he loves his gf meru very much! x3 he is the grandson of retired admiral bumi! he helped luffy during the battle of marineford alongside his crew. he grew up idolizing gold roger and his crew his fave pirate growing up was...BUGGY THE CLOWN! xD haha he was estatic when he met them again esp after learning he was apart of rogers crew! xD all of the male members born into his family have names starting w/the letter B while L for all flint born girl members lol each member of the family has the initial D :3  
he & meru have a baby boy together named bam bam and a baby girl named lilo! when he first arrived at the saobody archipelago he had the highest bounty of all the supernovas! he once had a friendly sparng match w/luffy and easily won this happened shortly b4 luffy kicked arlongs ass haha he's also the first logia df user the strawhats met! his dream is to find the legendary one piece and become the pirate king! xD brawly became a pirate about a two years b4 luffy and stayed in the east blue that long (just chillin n takin it easy having fun n bolstering his crew) before venturing into the grandline and brashly headed straight for the new world while luffy n crew waited 2 years b4 going into the new world in order for him and his crew to properly prepare themselves for the worlds most dangerous sea! lol his bday is july 21, boa cleopatra has a big crush on him (which annoys meru to no end lol) but he loves meru/vice versa x3 the flower that best represents him is the blue hydrangea, he is an expert in lua the martial art practiced in his homeland which he learned from his grandpa who he has a very close relationship with lol he is brave laid back aloof and goofy lol he is however a genius when it comes to fighting and has somewhat more common sense plus is somewhat more knowledagble about the world than luffy lol knowing something about famous pirates the world gov high ranking marines schichibukai yonkou and of course revolutionaries! he likes to fight powerful opponents :3 he is fond of all kinds of animals and would often play with them in the jungle of his homeland lol he ate the iwa iwa no mi when he was 7 and loved it lol since it tasted like rock candy x3 there is even rumor he will shortly become a yonkou as he has been pestering teach & his allies! eventually he has a grandson named flint d. baloo (born 1555) who becomes a leading figure in future world of one piece! xD the tikitorchs ships always have a giant tiki mask as the figurehead which is always his speciel seat juss like luffy has the merry sheep/sunflower lion! xD he is powerful enough to casually bust through steel lol he likes to eat namu hamu melon a popular dish of the hua lua archipelago and a favorite of his whole family haha he is notable for being the only supernova with a logia df ability and for having the highest bounty when all the supernovas gathered the saobody archipelago. early in his adventures he allied himself w/buggy since he idolized him upon learning of his childhood heroes past he respected even more lol the tikitorch pirates get along very well w/the buggy pirates despite the immense gap in strength and morality lol he doesnt often read the newspaper but like reading books about adventure lol he is capable of reading writing and basic math like addition subtraction some lower division and multiplication but its hard for him if too high lol he is considerably better at drawing pictures than luffy but his art is still quite childish lol due to his parents being involved with dragon's revolutionary army he was in the care of his grandfather and relatives when he was a kid but they visited him every few years & a couple years b4 he became a pirate. he is very proud of his parents & vice versa but they still kept in touch via a large transponder snail on the ship which lives in the ships jungle lol one of his first major accomplishments was defeating a famous marine giant named david whom he beat with a single attack to the forehead via one of his signatures called "rock-hit-punch" (his main siganture attack is called tikipunch! like the sodapop lol), during the strawhats hiatus he made an alliance the teague pirates & the faux pirates. due to his extreme physical strength, inhuman durability, top tier fighting skills and his OP logia df he doesnt have a single scratch on himself despite the many battles (icluding haki users) he's survived and won every fight except when he tied with kizaru jinbe and doflamingo! xD when he travelled to the saobody archipelago he fought and openly taunted admiral kizaru (who abandoned the tikitorch pirates to go after the strawhats since the fight was taking too long & he needed to go lol) by saying "Is that all you got? man, theyll make anybody an admiral these days!" and "i dont know why but i thought youd be better than doflamingo!" xD brawly always talks big but can back it up much to the dismay of his enemies lol he is very fond of the doskoi panda & crimin brands x3

ryuuga age 23 douriki 21000 bounty 730 million beli nickname "the dragon" he is the 1st mate of brawly & is his bestfriend, the crews finest swordsman & a supernova who uses 5 sword style, he can use kenbonshoku haki busoshoku haki and haoshoku haki he hails from pineapple island of the east blue and is the long time best friend of brawly. he is 6 ft 2 ins tall, is well muscled w/a toned body, has wild messy spikey-ish black hair (which he ties into a topknot before battle) & has two pecuilar features...4 arms & three eyes! xD becuase of this many people think he is a df user but he isnt lol one of his ancestors was a member of the "triclops" tribe & he inerited this extra eye in his forehead from them while he got his 2 extra arms from a genetic anomaly! xD as such he has superbly keen eyesight & is an excellent swimmer rivaling even fishman! his 3rd eye is normally hidden by his sash around his head. becuase of this he is also called the "3 eyed demon" (he has an ancestor of the 3 eyed tribe on his mothers side). he & his family have lived on pineapple island for several generations before him but were originally from the wano country in the new world. he has always used 5 swords eventually gaining all meitou katanas & uses gotoryu aka "5 sword style". he owns 1 saijo o-wazamono meitou kitetsu katana dubbed "ryu tamashi" (lit. "dragon soul", it recieved its name when ryuuga's ancestor from hundreds of years ago used it to slay a dragon) this was his first katana & inherited it from his grandpa as it is his family's ancestral sword, an o-wazamono meitou katana called kaiyo kaijo ("sea fang"; the blade is blueish grey w/blue wave patterns, a silver crossgard tied w/four small blue strips below, black hilt w/deep blue diamond patterns & a navy blue scabbard w/light blue swirls) he acquired this from defeating an infamous bounty hunter in the grandline, a sengo wazamono meitou katana called "koto-bi" (lit."soaring sun") which was given to him by a famous elderly retired marine swordsman after ryuuga defeated him in a dual out of respect feeling the sword would be better off serving a youngster xD, ryo wazamono meitou katana "shimada shimasu" (lit. "island spitter" so named becuase in ages it past it was used to split an island in half!) which he found next to the skeletal remains of a pirate in some ruins in the jungle of an unihabited island w/in the hua lua archipelago, he went on this journey w/brawly, king moa & palm springs when they were in their early teeens. his final sword a wazamono meitou katana called kama-itachi ("wind scythe") w/this sword he uses an atk called "ryu kamakaze"; (lit. "dragon sickle wind") he claimed this sword from an enemy infamous pirate in paradise shortly before they came to the shaodbody archipelago. he names most of his sword attacks w/dragon themes (like dragon bomb, dragon stomp, dragon whirlwind, dragon tail, dragon fang, dragon fang fist, dragon claws, dragon smasher, dragon buster, dragon tornado, dragon wave, dragon whirlpool, dancing dragon, thrashing dragon, rushing dragon, soaring dragon, blazing dragon, dragon's thunder, twin headed spear dragon, two headed dragon, 3 eyed dragon, 5 headed dragon cannon, roaring dragon, storm of the dragon, hade's dragon, heavenly dragon, 4 winged dragon dive, new world destroyer dragon & thousand year dragon! lol to name a few) he keeps 2 katana on each side & 1 on his back & one in his mouth when fighting like zoro. his eyesight & skill allows him to simultaneously wield 5 swords at once & is considered one of the best swordsman alive. when exposed to haoshoku haki he isnt effected by it at all :3 his first bounty was 80 million beli his second was 160 million beri which he had when the crew reach saobody aarchipelago lol he along with his capitan & the strongest members of their crew, he helped luffy at marineford. his gf is lulu brawleys lil sis x3 becuz has four arms two on each side on his body lol this enables him to weild 5 swords at once since he holds one in his mouth! he trains in the way of the sword everyday as well as intense physical conditioning and deep meditation to increase his power and skills his dream is to the worlds greatest swordsman! x3 his bday is january 23 he is often mistaken for a df user becuz of his two additional arms but isnt lol and was just born that way xD he is the grandson of jiraiya the famous retired admiral! even when they were kids he and brawley would get in and out of soo much trouble together lol they trust eachother with their lives and are very loyal to one another as is the rest of the crew he became famous after defeating 1000 assasins and for defeating the first mate of a well known strong crew in the grandline while his captain brawley beat up the enemy captain. he has a pet male silverback gorilla who is ten times larger than normal named jumba hes very protective of her lol age 10 douriki 1000! he was offered a position of shichibukai (after the marineford war) along with his captain but they both refused lol xD despite being nearly equal in power w/his captain he has a great deal of respect for him and is willing to lay down his life for him w/out a fleeting though and will stand by his decisions no matter what.

palm springs aka "the claw" age 22 douriki 12000 bounty 412 million beli hes an original member of the tikitorch pirates hes brawlys 2nd mate & a supernova hes from gullah gullah village of pineapple island hes the bff w/brawly ryuuga & moa x3 hes from pineapple islands "palm" family and eventually has a son named "palm beach" whose mom is of the "beach" family xD he helped form the crew w/them, the 4 of them have been esp close friends since childhood xD ever since he was a little kid he has worn a full body green dinosaur costume complete w/head hoody, forest green spikes & tail lol & only takes it off to clean it, bathing etc xD he stands at 5 ft 5 ins tall (but later goes thru a massive growth spurt rivaling whitebeard in size lol) & has dirty blonde hair. like brawly he is an avid surfer. he ate a paramecia that allows him to transform his teeth & nails into super hard/sharp carnivorous dinosaur-like teeth n claws on both his hands & feet providing him w/extremely powerful jaws giving him a bite force of over 12 thousand pounds per inch plus his teeth & claws are venomous! when using this power his physical strength also increase substantially esp in his arms & legs allowing him to be a phenoumenal jumper becuz of this he is often mistaken for a zoan df user lol hes one of the crews top fighters & has a rivalry w/ryuuga akin to zoro & sanji except more friendly cuz their friends since kids lolz he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki during their early adventures lots of people would tease him for wearing the dinosaur costume but people eventually stopped cuz hed beat them up lmao in the new world however many more top pirates can afford to talk smack since theyre on par w/him or greater lol he has a pet giant tuatara bigger than richie of the buggy pirates x3

king moa aka "terror bird" age 21 douriki 11000 bounty 403 million beri shes an original member of the tikitorch pirates shes brawlys 3rd mate as well as the being one of only 3 girl supernovas/worst generation the others being captain jewelry bonney & iggy of the strawhats x3. shes the childhood friend of brawly ryuuga & palm xD her name is "king" becuz her father was sure she was going to a girl but even when he realized he had a daughter instead he insisted her name be "king" anyway! x3 her epithet is becuz shes so strong/her giant moa df the marines/world government dubbed her an appropriate pirate nickname :3 unlike her fellow supernova buddies she is descended from the original inhabitants of pineapple island (hua luans) and thus has a tannish brown skin tone as well as dark brown hair & a curvacious figure shes very pretty x3 her height is 5 ft 6 ins & she also has various tribal tattoos. she ate the zoan df model...giant moa! xD very fitting given her family name is "moa" brawly says its fate :3 its cool cuz shes a beast when it comes to fighting she can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki like palm people would make fun of her becuz of the absurdity of her df ability lol but she kicks ass so they learn quick not to mess w/her lolz she was born in gullah gullah village on pineapple island in the east blue like brawly ryuuga & palm at first they hated eachother but after a frightening (& hilarious!) misadventure the 4 of them were inspeperable tehe! x3 shes one of the crews top fighters (thats saying alot!) her uncle (whom she was very to close to) was a marine who died when she was a little girl due to a violent storm while he was pursuing pirates w/his subordinates this caused her to hate all pirates but eventually changed her mind sumtime after meeting brawly ryuuga & palm who aspired to be pirates themselves as they love adventure romance & treasure! xD her weapon (aside from her df power) is a tribal spear & becuz she has mastered her df she can assume a "centaur" form where shes half girl on top & half bird on bottom lol so she charges at her target w/her spear so awesome! x3 she has a pet bird-like seaking xD

zen tiger age 31 douriki 14930 bounty 393 million beri he is a sand tiger shark fishman he is the son of fisher tiger and a former sun pirate x3 & the is 4th mate of brawly (w/in the hierchy of the crew his leadership is in the top 5) who gets along very well with humans except marines and enemies like tennryubito xp lol he joined the crew when he travelled to the hua lua archipelago in the east blue as he had heard that a failry small (but growing) population lived there and when he arrived met brawly just as he was starting his pirate crew & after an advneture they shared before they set sail ending up joining the crew! xD as he knows from personally experience not all humans are bad people. he stands at 8 ft tall, has light purplish grey skin, black messy hair, his sun pirate jolly roger is on the left side of his chest and the tikitorch jolly roger on his right arm, he wears an unbuttoned light purple aloha shirt w/red swirling balls w/intertwining dark purple swirly lines, a hemp rope necklace attached to a tribal fish hook made of kairoseki & lime green cargo shorts tied w/a sky blue sash & brown sandels. he has a gigantic sea king (a gyrados but about the size of the lord of the coast and many times stronger than it lol) named gyarados lol w/a douriki of 1000! xD lol his main weapon is a fishman style spear as well as a flintlock for a sidearm which he rarely uses since its mostly for show/a keepsake of his first day of battle as a sun pirate the spoils of battle! x3 he is much larger than an average fishman being about half the size of a wotan xD lol his bounty was 93 million beri when they reached the saobody archipleago so isnt a supernova despite being only a little off lol xD he is a former sun pirate despite not having been a slave himself his dad allowed him to join, he didnt get along well with arlong becuz of their different beleifs (he knew that only some humans looked down upon their race while arlong believed all humans to be this way & that theyre inferior beings) he is a master of fishman karate and fishman jujutsu he is on par with jinbei in terms of martial arts skill. his bday is march 5 he is from fishman island & his mother is a mermaid. he uses all 3 hakis if his dad were still alive he'd be 60. zen knew hody and his crew since they were kids but didnt get along with them due to their opposing beleifs unlike some of the other sun pirates he himself wasnt a slave but his father allowed him to join their crew despite his young age. he was one of the youngest sun pirates being only a teen when the crew was first active. he has two younger sisters a mermaid and a fishwoman who live on fishman island & a younger merman brother who is a seafoam pirate. he is one of the most reliable members of the crew he shares the late queen otohime's belief that humans & fishman/merfolk should coexist in peace.

squall aka "shark attack" age 26 douriki 14980 bounty 498 million beri hes a half human half fishman (subspecies squalicorax; a prehistoric shark w/similarities to a great white & tiger shark) who serves as the crews "infantry" due to his sheer power he is a one man army! xD he stands at 6.5 ft tall has wavy black messy hair, quite muscular w/various scars on his body & medium grey stripes/waves on his arms shoulders & back, gills on either side of his neck (allowing him to breathe underwater), as well as sharp teeth capable of crushing steel & stone easily. he wears no shirt but white bandages on his forearms, steel blue shorts tied w/a tan sash & wears brown shoes. he's from an island in the east blue nearby the hua lua archipelago. he can use fishman karate/jujutsu & is an expert martial artist using a fast paced acrobatic fighting style & has a special attack similar to the cp9's rokuogon/rankyaku; he uses his palms to push air at extreme speeds making it highly pressurized & destructive, summon sharks to atk enemies (hence his epithet), as well as busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki his main weapon is a large pocket knife shaped sword w/tan bandages covering the handle & a shark themed double barrel flintlock xD he joined the tikitorchs after he helped them defeat a group of pirate giants from the grandline who took over a country in the east blue lol

venice beach aka swordbeast age 25 douriki 9900 bounty 299 million beri hes brawlys combat commander due to his great strength, highly refined fighting skills, leadership qualities & his ingenius warfare tactics...according to him these are basically his only useful qualities as a pirate...& a person lol xD hes a young man from coconut island of the hua lua archipelago in the east blue hes one of the crews original members he is 6.4 ft tall has messy wild unkempt black hair wears a dark blue aloha shirt w/light blue whirlpool patterns on it over a white wife beater plus a boar tooth hemp rope necklace w/a brown sash tied around his waist tan long shorts & beige sandals lol x3 he has polynesian fish hook tattoo on his upper right arm & a whirlpool-like tattoo on the side of his upper left arm, & a silver circular earring w/a tribal design on his left ear, he has a chill casual relaxed noncholant go w/the flow/to hell w/the consequences attitude lol however he trains extensively & intensely to improve his strength & skills, he prefers the proverbial "shoot first ask ?s later" approach when dealing w/enemies xD however in large scale combat scenarios he is a genius. when angered he exudes a frightening & palpable bloodlust that strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies lol his hobbies include maitaining his weapons & admiring them lol fishing & hunting dangerous game also drinking sleeping & training lol he uses a large cleaver-like blade as his weapon w/tan bandages around the hilt tied w/a red sash at the bottom which he is highly skilled in using his swordsmanship skills is one of the best in the world, when not in use he keeps in tied to the right side of his waist w/no sheath xD he is capable of using all 3 hakis & is one of the crews main fighters in fact he was recruited by brawly specifically becuz he heard he was the strongest person/best warrior on coconut island as he was the top swordsman on coconut islands famous dojo many people from all over the blues came there to duel him & lost easily lol hes a member of the famous "beach" family, he has become close friends w/palm springs xD his bounty when the crew reached the shaobody archipelago was 99 million beli so he isnt a supernova lol xD but is known to be in the same league as them. as a young teen (in year 1514) he once fell asleep from drinking too much saki in his sail boat and accidently drifted ashore to an island controlled by repton pirates (reptilian humanoids from dinotopia in the new world) who were back then one of the east blue's most notorious pirate groups then was captured by them and locked up while outcold lol then awhile later woke up busted free of the chains and preceeded to slice up the pirates w/a hangover cuz they atkd him like idiots which annoyed him xD he also beat their infamous captain a repton named reptar (yeah haha) they were then gathered up & arrested by the marines and he became famous becuz of it lol after receiving the prize money it then took him a year of sailing around to get back to coconut island since he knows basically nothing of navigation xD (he in fact had just left cocoyashi village & sailed right past the arlong pirates while sleeping again lol) during this time he came across many pirates and bandits defeating them w/his superb swordsmanship & turning them in for bounties to get by lol gaining infamy which earned him his epithet of "swordbeast" xD

figaro age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beri his epithet is "sharpshooter" he is the gunner/marksman for the tikitorch pirates can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki expertly his speciality is long ranged weapons such as firearms crossbows spearguns etc enhanced via dials from skypiea plus a weapon seven pronged slingshot all of which he designs & crafts himself, his main weapon is a cannon which "ate" a zoan df model hippo named gloria which he also rides lol x3 he invents many weapons & gadgets to help him fight including "sharp bullets" that are capable of piercing the rubber body of luffy. his orginal bounty was 44 million beri is from a small village at the foot of a mount named in the east blue his bday is august 16 he is one of the main fighters in the crew (he tho by his crews standards he is mid-tier in terms of strength) his marksmanship skills are on par w/van auger of teach's crew, yassop of the redhair pirates & ussop of the strawhats lol he has amazingingly extrodinary eyesight accuracy and skill with shooting weapons lol

quinton age 55 douriki 6900 169 million beli hes the crews ship protecter alongside kahlua & gantu. his epithet is "rampaging" his grandpa was a giant (non elbaf) hes an original tikitorch pirate he the ate the zoan df model white rhino he is one of the main fighters and original membrs he is from the south blue his bday is september 5 he is from the tropical corona kingdom in the south blue he is a former royal solider of his country he personally knows silva gwaine and teague he has a pet giant sloth named dudley xD whos kinda small to him lol he uses busoshoku haki when he loses his temper he goes beserk which earned him his nickname otherise he is a gentle giant (half lol) he is about 25% the size of a full giant while kahlua is 50% & gantu is 75% x3 he is usually charged w/protecting the ship w/the other two when brawley & ryuuga etc are away lol

caleigh age 20 douriki 200 bounty 104 million beri she is a beta fish mermaid shes the navigator for the tikitorch pirates she is from mermaid cove her navi skills rival nami :3 she can use merman combat and kenbonshku haki even for a mermaid she is extremely fast underwater she comes from fishman island her is bday april 14 she is very close w/lomi x3 she met the crew early in their formation when she was travelling for adventure like her idol fisher tiger like all merfolk she can speak to and understand sea creatures and doesnt eat meat lol when she was on the saobody archipelago she was targeted by slave traders her crewmates rushed to her resuce but she already easily defeated them lol she is very powerful for a mermaid haha she has pets lol a male kappa whale named ogopogo lol & a seal named tomiko she is a roundish animal lol she is the cousin of pummelo of the seafoam pirates x3 she has a younger sis named missy (age 15 douriki 500) shes a pearl danio mermaid who is a fashion model on fishman island she models the hugely popular criminal brand! x3 caleighs tail is purple blue and red x3 as a mermaid she can breathe underwater and swim is one of the fastest swimmers in the world even for a mermaid

theodore clover age 34 douriki 900 bounty 190 million beri he is the super genius grandson of professor clover he was born in ohara in the west blue he is the archeologist of the tikitorch pirates and like nico robin (her only kid friend when they were little) can translate ponelglyphs and desires to know the true history but unlike her he wants to use the ancient weapons against the government for destroying his homeland. he wishes to obliterate marineford, enies lobby, impel down & mariejoa etc w/the ancient weapons. when he learned of ohara's fate he wept for hours on end until he fell alseep & resolved to crush BRITANIA! xD lol jk the world government! x3 despite being only a child at the time he had read every single word of all the books in the oharan library and memorized them he has a super photographic memory and later reproduced the books exactly as written which are kept in the tikitorchs library on their ship. he escaped the buster call because he and his parents were on vacation lol he can use all 3 hakis as well as being a tikitorch pirate he is an ally of dragons revolutionary army and has worked with them where he was reunited with robin! :3 he has a a hairstyle similar to his late grandfathers his knowledge of history (both human and natural) surpasses even his grandfather and robins he uses a very technologicaly advanced fishing rod as his weapon he has a 4 digit IQ but still isnt nearly as smart as the teague pirates toddler navigator turbo lol he likes to go fishing ever since he was a small boy it has been his hobby haha his nickname is theo one of his favorite books is bragmen which was also in the oharan library he has had his copy of it since he was a child he is the bf of ruby lol his bday is february 29 (leap year babyx)

brisby d. ruby age 30 dourki 300 bounty 94 million beri she is the scholar of the tikitorch pirates paramecia df user she is in her late twenties she is the cousin of the famous jonathon brisby and was very close to him when they were kids! she is an explorer adventurer and treaser hunter she can decipher poneglyphs like many members of the famous brisby family she is from the west blue bday november 8 the brisby family origantes from the west blue she has extensive knowledge of ancient languages cultures etc and is very smart and knowledgable, despite being soemwhat of a geek lol she is very fashionable dressing in all the latest hottest trending trendy trends lol she wears glasses for reading and is very pretty and cute haha she uses kenbonshoku haki she is the gf of theodore xD they met during their travels and joined the tikitorchs as a couple x3

galahad age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli "robotic knight" is the shipwright for the tikitorch pirates. he has a futuristic knight theme his skills as an engineer & shipwright rival franky's, in addition to his shipwright duties he also creates & fixes the crews various weapons etc. he is the grandson of dr vegapunk he builds lots of supr cool mechas and miniature battleships and submarines! including the pirate robot (en masse from dragnball lol he also made the robot that oolong transforms into in db haha) he has lazer weapons which he interated into his system from the pacifistas they beat 2 years ago! to keep with the tiki theme he always builds the ships similar in design to the original tikitorch ship in homege to kuekuatsu. he is from the grandlines first half his bday is august 28th. aside from his standard robot/knight esque armour he fights in his robot suits usually oolongs ramen robot xD he has cybernetic enhancements and is a cyborg though it is less noticeble than franky lol during the two year time skip he developed a "resin suit" made from the yarukiman mangroves which is made from the soapy liquid of the saobody archipelgo which acts a wet suit for df users allowing them to swim it is very popular with the crews resident df users lol esp brawly and meru lol x3 the resin suit is see through and acts just like coating for ships but for people lol he is the father of turbo of the teague pirates he is married to his sons mother duuh they love eachother lol x3 he has a very large pet ostrich which he rides as a battle mount sometimes outfited w/mech armour lol xD

joss age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 295 million beli her epithet is "steel heels" she is the chef for the tikitorch pirates her speciality is sweets but she is an expert in all kinda of dishes even exotic ones lol xD the bottom of her shoes are actually kairoseki not steel hahaha she is one of the original crew members as well as one of the main fighters. she use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki like sanji she uses kicks instead of punches she's from the north blue bday & is an illigetimate child of a noble family. her bday is october 11 she has highly sensitive taste buds and is immune to all kinds of poison venom etc she has extenseive knowledge of ingredients cooking styles utensils and even animals their behavior and habitant etc she uses for ingredients she is a world wide famous chef she also uses her cooking utensils for weapons she was ordered by her captain to make namu hamu melon once a week lol its a favorite of the people in the crew from pineapple island lol she is easily capable of quickly preparing high qulaity meals for 100 people she also uses cooking utensils as weapons in addition to kicking :3 when the fishman/merfolk of their crew annoy her she jokingly says she'll turn them into sushi or sashimi etc lol x3

ayashi age 21 douriki 2100 103 million beri she is the tikitorch crews chronicler/cartographer shes former marine lieutenant junior grade she joined the crew by accident lol they attacked them with other marines and got lost in the jungle ended up befriending the crew in a hilarious misadventure :3 she and albireo r a couple xD her nickname is aya she is from shells town east blue bday december 12 she uses busoshoku haki she uses a naginata as her weapon her name is pronouced "eye-yah-she"

albireo age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 197 million beli he is the helmsmen of the tikitorch pirates former marine rank lieutenant attacked the tikitorch pirates with ayashi and other marines he and her got lost in the jungle had a series of hilarious misadventures and ended up joining the crew lol he is from shells town in the east blue he and ayashi are a couple lol he has dark purple hair his left eye is blue and his right is gold giving him a unique look. he uses a customized spear made of kairoseki as his weapon which he is highly skilled w/he uses kenbonshoku haki he is very fast flexible agile acrobatic dexturous & lithe his bday september 10

roshi age 15 douriki 150 bounty 15 million beri a pterasaur (flying dinosaur reptile dragon wyvern bird type thing xD) hes the crews dinner bell (he screeches loudly whenever a meal is being served!x) he is the companion of ayashi he is from little garden in the first half of the grandline june 15 he is large enough to carry one normal sized person spends alot of time on the ships crows nest w/gaimon which is basically jungle looking nest thing lol he is colored dark blue on top but white on bottom he has five grey horns atop his head he is very loyal and proctective of ayashi albireo and the rest of the crew

gaimon age 42 douriki 420 bounty 18.2 million beri he is epithet is "boxed son" haha he is the lookout for the tikitorch pirates lol he has big bushy green hair stuck in a box same man from the island of weird animals who luffy zoro nami and ussop met he joined their crew becuz he likes them alot and they let him take all his animal friends aboard the ship :) he uses a flintlock which "ate" a zoan df as his weapon he spends his time in the crows nest atop the totem pole mast and in the mini jungle of the ship he is one of the original members bday august 5 his gf is sarfunkel she lives inside a barrel lol she is also a tikitorch pirate x3 he uses a telescope when on lookout duty lol the crew likes to drink his esecially delecious sake he invented lol he has a pet dinosaur named tropius age 15 douriki 1500 he is gaimons "pet" banana plant (their techinacally not trees lol) from the island of strange animals which "ate" an ancient zoan df allowing it to transform into a europasaurus a kind of small sauropod dinosaur lol it is basically tropius the pokemon lol it can fly with its leaf wings and has bananas growing out of it haha

thaddeus and eloise ages 39 dourikis 850 bounties 85 million are twin hylians bro n sis & the muscians of the tikitorch pirates :3 they are from a noble family from hyrule in the new world but disliked their wealthy privelaged yet strict lifestyle becuz they wanted freedom and stuff etc instead of having to live up to their familys/social classe's expectations lol thaddeus uses kenbonshoku haki while eloise uses busoshoku haki bdays november 24 their music can have various effects on people when used as a form of atk it is a type of hypnosis such as making them fall asleep etc they are original crew members x3 despite the tropical theme of the crew they dress in rich citizen  
early 20th century type clothes xD

kida age 74 douriki 740 bounty 74 million beli she is the doctor of the tikitorchs an original member and has tribal doctor theme her epithet is "witch doctor" and uses various odd medicines/equipment and rituals though they are surprisingly very effective she has ate paramecia df that gives her seemingly supernatural powers she is from the torino kingdom the island chopper was sent to by bartholuma kuma she has a pet giant frog named toadstoal although she is 74 yrs old she looks like she is in her 20's xD she discovered a similar method of retaining her youth like dr kureha, her skills are on par w/ dr kureha chopper law & even hogback! a couple kwikwis of the crew are her assistants bday june 3 she eats wierd food and is considered odd even by the tikitorch standards haha she uses a spear made by her people and medical equipment as her weapons including various liquids drugs etc she can use kenbonshoku haki

gobbo age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri he is the crews veterinarian (animal doctor) he is the grandson of crocus and has the same flower petals on the back of his head except different colour and has a full head of hair his weapons of choice are harpoons he can use busoshoku haki he helped take care of laboon he likes healing all of their animal friends when they sustain injuries like all the other crew members he loves animals he has a very large pet bear mouse named snorlax (basically snorlax lolx) he lived at the twin capes/inside laboon with his grandpa and mother (who also has flowers petals on her head lol) he also has a flower growing out of the middle on the top of his head lol bday july 19 he has a crush lalia lol he is from the twin capes in the east blue his main weapons are kairoseki harpons that fire from a harpoon gun he can also use these in close quaters combat his very proud of his gramps for taking care of laboon for so long & being a roger pirate! xD

rapa nui age 5000+ douriki 5000 bounty 250 million beri he is an easter island head-like tiki-mask looking stone statue which "ate" the zoan df hito hito no mi model: giant lol making him the mascot of the tikitorch pirates which not only gave him sentience but a gender and the ability to turn into a giant! xD he is from pineapple island in the east blue he is one of the original tikitorch members and of the more bizzare ones lol (and thats saying something!) he has been the guardian statue for the Flint D. Family for generations but only recently "ate" the df that gave him life lol he uses busoshoku haki due to his giant df powers he was able to develop this ability he was created may 15 thousands of years ago and coincedently ate a df that same day thousands of years later lol

jan age 4 douriki 140 bounty 40 million beli he is the cabin boy & the youngest member of the crew and one of the first to join lol and also from pineapple island. he is very big & smart for his age being four feet tall but proportioned normally and has the intelligence of somebody twice his age lol xD he'll eventually eat a logia df befitting a tikitorch pirate...the magu magu no mi! xD after akainu is killed by luffy haha he has a pet dinosaur like creature named fushigibana which was modified via shichibukai trafalgar laws power to include a tropical plant with special properties giving it unqique plant like power (it is basically venasaur lol) as a young captain due to his youth n power he is very arrogant and regards himself as invincible haha his bday is july 17 one of his fav attacks is krakatoa xD his epithet is lavaboy after he eats the df! x3 he is eventually made captain of the tikitorch pirates and continues brawlys legacy/dream/will whatever u wanna call it lol he also learns all three hakis about 2 decades from the current storyline & beyond

blyue age 134 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beri he is the crews fighting trainer x3 he teaches rookie memebers of the crew how to fight w/& w/out weapons. he is a former member of the giant warrior pirate crew under dory and brogy the giants who still fight on little garden for 100 years lol he misses them plus oimo kashi and olaf lol he is by far the most experienced & battle seasoned warrior in the crew to which he owes his position as the crews trainer for combat! xD he ate the mini mini no mi which allows him to change his size to that of an average human and much smaller he is well proportioned for a giant and has a viking theme has flowing big red hair and a goatee he wears a skull like helmet with bull horns a green coat w/a white fur scarf around his neck he uses a giant horsemans axe and giant shield for his weapons he uses busoshoku haki he joined the tikitorch pirates sometime after his run in with luffy and his crew lol he was the youngest of his original crew but is now one of the oldest in his new one haha his df was somehow duplicated before he ate it and remained untouched until lily enstomach ate it lol his bday is july 29

kahlua age 48 douriki 7600 bounty 176 million beri hes a half giant half  
hua luan from kiwi island of the hua lua archipelago (ironically the smallest  
one the islands lol) he is an original member of the crew who is one of the  
crews shipguards (along with quinton & gantu, he is much bigger than former  
but somehwat smaller than the latter lol) becuase he is only half human he matures differently, he has big wild spikey black hair which reaches well down his back, is very muscular and has various tribal tattoos on his body wears no shirt. he uses a gigantic wooden spear w/a rock spearhead tied w/hemp rope which he wields with great skill & power he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

gantu age 64 douriki 6000 bounty 160 million beri hes a half goron half  
giant from papaya island of the hua lua archipelago hes the shipguard  
along w/kahlua & quinton of whom hes the largest. he ate the zoan df model...bush elephant! xD he constantly bickers over trivial things w/the latter (while kahlua just laughs or ignores them lol) akin to zoro & sanji lol despite this they fight well together when they actually try to xD hes somewhat larger than half the size of a normal giant and has some goron-like features such as rocky protrusions on his body and various tribal tattoos etc he is an expert in wrestling grappling and hand to hand combat he can use busoshoku haki even in its advanced form like luffy hes much more relaxed about his duties than his partner lol

dole aka "king of the jungle" age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 392 million beri hes a half human half monkey mink (subspecies crab eating/long tailed macaque) whos serves as the crews jungle guardian & is one of the founding members! xD hes from banana island! x3 he ate the ancient zoan df model...caribbean ground sloth! :3 becuz of this he has a very unique appearence in either of his forms lol he can use all 3 hakis & is one of the crews best/main fighters xD he uses"monkey martial arts", electro & a bamboo staff as his weapon which he wields w/devasting skill & effect even coating it w/haki for extra destructive power! xD hes a herbivore who nly eats fruits and other vegetation x3  
he stands at an impressive 9.2 ft tall & dresses in jungle garb lol :3  
he has a younger sister named yucca (age 21 douriki 2100) who is also part  
mokey mink x3

zoboomafoo age 33 douriki 330 bounty 33 million beli hes the crews animal translater! x3 cuz he's a talking coquerel's sifaka (a type of lemur) from papanunu island in the calm belt x3 lol hes an original member of the crew he knows keera of the strawhats personally...in fact the used to neighbors sorta (he lived in the tree above her house!) :3 haha he uses kenbonshoku haki he joined during an adventure the crew had on his homeland a few months before luffy set from windmill village xD prior to his eating his df he was a terrible swimmer lmao so it basically helped him tehe when he is excited or surprised he exclaims ZOO-WEE-MAMA! xD his bday is june 3

sandalwood age 60 douriki 1640 bounty 164 million beli hes a gray haired goat mink from gullah gullah village of pineapple island in the east blue hes an original member of the crew (he has known most of the original members for years & the young ones their whole lives lol) he serves as the crews quatermaster becuz he is a wise stern old man xD hes highly skilled in martial arts & esp w/his cane hes very proficient w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he uses a gnarled staff as his weapon he often talks about the past and gives good advice to the younger members of the crew but is still treated like a brat by maivia (which irritates him somewhat) becuz he is almost a century old! lolz who in turn would be treated like a brat to dr kureha cuz shes almost 150 years old lmao x3

kahuna age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri hes a tropical tontatta & an original member of the tikitorch crew & the leader of the kakamora (tropical tontatta dwarfs native to the hua lua archipelago lol the crew has 150 of them!x) acting as the crews "jungle chieften" xD he is about three times as big as a typical tontatta :3 he is respsonsible for leading the crews kakamora & the many animals to protect them ship from intruders should they come aboard lol x3 he dresses like a typical kakamora coconut armour banana leaves & all lolz he uses a tribal spear as his weapon & ate an avian dinosaur df he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki he likes to drink the native beer of hua lua lol

chrono age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beri hes the tikitorch crews hunter (he hunts wild animals for food) he is from little garden (x10 larger in my version w/more animals lakes plants etc duh ) he was born there and raised by dory and brogy his epithet is "kyoryuu gari" meaning dinosaur hunter! he uses all three haki types he is very cool lol his weapons are native americn style weapons made with kairoseki. he met the strawhats and likes them alot xD he is extremly strong having to survive on the prehistoric island and take care of himself and his sister (he was trained by broggy and dorry) constantly battling dinosaurs and other ferocious animals on a daily basis making him very powerful (he dresses like turok dinosaur hunter from the boxart tehe) he joined the tiki torch pirates when they visited his home and he took many of his animal friends with him & lots that brawly n him etc captured for their jungle haha he is an expert with all kinds of animals his personal mount is a gigantic sabertooth tiger from little garden named saba age 15 douriki 150 he lives in the not so mini jungle of the ship cuz it feels like home :3 bday june 30 lol he n his sis joined the tikitorches during after adventure on little garden

eden age 23 doruiki 230 bounty 23 million beli shes the tikitorch crews food gatherer (she gathers fruit veggies etc for the crew to eat) xD she is the twin sister of chrono she has the ability to communicate with animals which she loves she is very good with all kinds she lived with him at little garden she can use busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki she lives with her brother chrono plus fellow pirates zan and gaimen they feel more at home on the ships jungle xD she has a pet trex named das whom she took care of b4 it hatched age 9 douriki 90 bday june 30 she is from little garden

kikuta age 9 douriki 1900 bounty 190 million beri he is a giant kiwi fruit from kiwi island in the hua lua archipelago (same island group as pineapple island) which "ate" the zoan df tori tori no mi model...kiwi! lol hes the official "pet" of the tikitorch crew (has a main post, bounty etc) & is mainly looked after by the small kiwkis who are esp fond of him lol his df fruit give him sentience as well as a gender lol and for sum reason great strength haha he is usually in his hybrid form which makes the real kiwkis think he himself is one haha so he goes along with it lol the odds of a a kiwi fruit (let alone a giant one) "eating" a zoan df model esp one of "humanoids" are super rare lol but it happened since its one piece lol hes one of the original members

thumper age 34 douriki 340 bounty 34 million beri hes a medium kikwi & one of the original members of the tikitorch pirates hes a member of the comedy trio x3 he has an unusual plant adorning the top of his head (even for his race!) and speaks fast when he is exceited and slow he is sad and talks normally when he is in neither a good or bad mood haha the other kikwis names are machi oolu erla hula lopsa and oolo who all help with duties of the ship lol he is the bff of greenhorn & treelo they provide much comical relief in the crew even in dire situations lol he uses kenbonshoku haki when he uses this ability he comically dances out of the way or makes it look like an accident lol his bday is june 4

greenhorn age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beri he is a very large goron and the garder of the crew plus a part of the comedy trio he ate a paramecia abilty that allows him to control all types of plants modern and prehistoric tropical etc he can create any kind of plants seeds fungus etc and control them even if he didnt make them even plants from boin archipelago lol he maintains the not so mini jungle of the ships he is very funny silly and goofy tehe his bday is april 22 his bf is thumper & treelo he is also close to jiminy as they share a love of nature lol he uses busoshoku haki

treelo age 19 douriki 190 bounty 19 million beli she is a minish & one of the original members of the crew shes a part of the comedy trio (which means anyone who joined before they left the east blue & entered the grandline, they patrolled the weakest sea for about 6 months) she is bffs w/thumper & greenhorn the three proivde much comic releif lol x3 she ate the ancient df model mononykus as such she is very fast agile & nimble in her hybrid forms as well being able to jump high shes a member of the dino squad as well as the first member lol x3 bday is november 29

montblanc jiminy age 25 douriki 990 bounty 99 million beli shes the crews gardener (due to the many plants w/in the ships jungle which she takes of n stuff lol she is also assisted by ferngully) due to being a highly knowledgable & skilled botanist like her anestor. she is the daughter of montblanc cricket she uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki she uses sabre and a flintlock as her weapons she is fond of the story of her ancestor noland and firmly beleives that he spoke the truth about the city of gold and sky island existing etc she has a chestnut like thingy on her head lol like her father and ancestor her bday march 16 she is from jaya she found many treasures while diving with her dad and the saruyama alliance lol like her father she is an excellent swimmer & diver & capable of holding her breath for prolonged periods of time (roughy 2 hrs) knows alot of ancient treasures cultures foriegn lands etc

ferngully age 28 douriki 280 bounty 96 million beri she is part human, part kwikwi & part minish plus shes very beautiful lol giving her a very unqiue appearence (regardless of what form she takes as shes a zoan df user) shes an original member of the tikitorch pirates she serves as the crews beast tamer x3 cuz the ship houses literally tons of aniamls lolz she has an innate gift w/em well actually its also her df powers that help too haha x3 she ate the mythical zoan df model nature sprite :3 which allows her to take the form of a winged fairy-like creature w/many fantastic abilities such as undertstanding the speech of all things (animals plants water & even rocks etc), her voice even has a calming effect on people & animals, gives her eternal youth (she is a teen 4va!x), heal injuries (to anything organic; even restoring vision, hearing & scars etc) & basically crysta+magi's powers lol x3 her bday is april 10

eddy rivers age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli he is a longtail tuna fishman he is the crews "underwater specialist" x3 he helps caliegh w/navigation & galahad w/repairing their ships when damage is done to it while in the open sea as he can breathe underwater hes an excellent swimmer even for his kind is super strong & very skilled carpenter & engineer knows alot about currents tides waves etc :3 he can use busoshoku haki kenbonshoku haki fishman karate fishman jujutsu & even merman combat he can also communicate w/all manner of fish xD he has a gigantic (only slightly smaller than megalo) leopard shark as a pet named bullwinkle who wears goggles lol x3 his bday is august 1

nanna age 34 douriki 340 bounty 9 million beri shes a young half hua luan woman from the crews caretaker x3 shes a maid who was hired by brawlys parents to keep the house clean do the cooking wash the dishes do the laundry be the kids babysitter etc when she was a teen lol when she found out brawley was leaving pineapple island she was pissed n chased after him lol since she couldnt get him to give up piracy she forced him to accept her as a crewmember to watch over him & lil lulu (his sis lol) he reluctantly agreed cuz shes very bossy n stuff like nami lol :3 she feels his parents would never forgive her if she let them go alone & thinks shes in for a scolding when she meets them again! xD however she genuinely cares for them very much as if they were her own family awww so0o0 kawaii! x3 shes a very beautiful young woman w/great curves & an attitude to match she has a short temper whenever they made messes or misbaved as lil kids she would comically yell at them n give em a time out to teach em a lesson lol her most common phrase is "quite you little brats!" despite this she has their bests interest at heart she ate the tori tori no mi model:pacific golden plover (a wading bird) & can use kenbonshoku haki :3 like most of the original crew members shes from pineapple island her bday is august 3

wahie-loa & unagi ages 79 douriki 1450 bounties 145 million beris they  
are two seaking sized marine serpents, wahie-loa is highly poisonous  
while unagi shoots jets of highly pressured water at extreme speeds  
they pull the ship of the tikitorch pirates similar to the yuda of  
the amazon lily pirates but theyre much bigger lol they were captured  
by the 4 supernovas of the crew in the grandline x3 wahie used to  
resemble a seahorse when it was a baby lolx :3

these members of the crew are original members (41 in total) & all have official postions but all members of the crew (inlcuding the animals plants & ship are important nakama!)

meru age age 19 douriki 900 bounty 205 million beli shes a part mermaid part human hua luan girl from gullah gullah village of pineapple island in the east blue she is the gf of brawly! x3 she ate a logia df that allows her to transform into...seafoam! :3 in appearnece its fairly similar to kalifa's bubble df. sorta the opposite of her captain+bfs df lol rocks go well w/seafoam x3 (if i mistakenly used that for another character again it is now...crabfoam! lolx) she uses a very unique sword that only she can use as its form is derived from her logia powers it is a is a longsword w/the "water blade" ending in a long hook made from "purified seafoam & water", with a shimmering blue, water-like blade bubbles exude from the blade itself esp just above the hilt, the grip of the sword is wrapped in a brown material, and a red ribbon hangs from the yellow white pommel area. the guard is black blue yellow white resembles a bird head and extends only over the back of the blade her mastery of his ability allows her to give form to the water bubble blade and mantain its density as well as increase its length and width to various sizes! she can also use busoshoku haki to further its hardness and destructive power her signature attack is called "waterstrike", she can make the sword semi fluid if she wants splashing people w/it lol as a sidearm she also uses a colorful fish-themed water gun lol (its not a toy tho just looks like it lolz) she enhances the "water bullet" w/haki. shes pretty badass! xD she ate her df fruit when she was 15 she was an extrodinary swimmer becuz her grandmother is a bluehead bulletfish mermaid! she loves him very much x3 she is curvy and very sexay x3 they eventually marry and have a son named flint d. bam bam (born 1530) who loves to surf lol he marries a girl named pebbles also from pineapple island born (1532), her son one days eats a logia df that allows him to transform into...sea glass! x3 his main weapon is a stone axe which "ate" a zoan df and equiped with a hightech handle with various functions & becomes a leading figure of the of the...marines! xD so eventually he is a rival of jan the new tikitorch captain! her bday is august 24 she doesnt like boa cleopatra very much lmao cuz they met due to brawlys friendship/rivalry w/luffy lol she wears a flower necklace her hobby is collecting pretty seashells lol her fave food is meringue, the flower that best represents her is the yellow hibiscus, she has a pet sea otter named shampoo who loves playing w/tama the seal, cali's pet x3 lol she ate her df when she was 15 lol she shares a room with her bf/el capitan brawley! x3 her mermaid grandma came to pineapple island and married & had kids w/a human man lol relatives of her grandmother later moved to pineapple island

flint d. lulu age 16 douriki 1600 bounty 108 million beli she is the younger sister of brawley he likes to call her "little lulu" xD she can use busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki she specializes in various types of boxing arts she also likes to surf she has a very large pet boar named kalua who ate a zoan df tori tori no mi model: white dove it is a pig that can fly x3 her brother is very protective of her, her bf is...ryuuga! they have a daughter together named flint d. loki (born 1532) who becomes a master swordsman/the 1st mate of jan the new tikitorch captain & she eventually eats a mythical zoan df! x3 she is also curvy :3 her bday is june 18 she is from pineapple island in the east blue

flint d. laila aka "night flower" age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 394 million beri shes the cousin of brawly & lulu. her father is a half giant thus uniquely she has hua luan, goron & giant heritage (25%)! xD she joined his crew to make sure he didnt get himself killed lol this was ironically supported by her mom leilani) a former marine who fought against the roger pirates w/garp) becuz "ohana" (means family...family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten!) such is the familial bond of the flint d. family of pineapple island! :3 she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as being a paramecia df user whose power is the ability to trasform her body into elbaite (but cannot reform like her cousin brawly whose a logia) a crystaline substance colored dark purple/black/pink/dark blue all swirled together) however she can compensate for this by making in more dense & growing extra protective layers & can create various forms of this crystal into weapons such as her trademark flower-like sword/daggers/spear & flower shaped crystal shuriken

kona age 11 douriki 110 bounty 11 million beli hes the little bro of meru  
he is a rowdy micheivious boy but is full of honor loyalty & courage  
as well as a natural fighter w/prestigeous swimming ability for a human  
rivaling fishman (due to his merfolk heritage) he is currently learning  
the basics of haki from his captain brawly and eventually becomes a major figure in the world of pirates as jan's 1st mate of the crew both of them  
are eventually enemies of brawlys son flint d. bam bam (having a relantionship similar to pirate king gold roger & garp of the marines plus luffy & smokerx) like his captain he is a natural brawler he uses knuckle dusters made from rock & an adze (a hua luan tribal spear/axe-like weapon w/the blade being made of kairoseki) which he imbues w/armament haki to both of these weapons

mokulua aka moku age 30 douriki 1940 bounty 194 million beri hes a half fishman half hua luan from coconut island who joins brawlys crew xD the knew eachother somewhat before the tikitorch crew was founded n were cool w/so when he was asked to join he did lol he ate the zoan df model...coconut crab! :3 the fruit he ate also looked like a coconut lol he stands at 9.4 ins tall is very very muscular, has various tribal tattoos & long curly black hair that reaches halfway down his back. he loves to surf eat sing & swim (which he can only do when coated w/galahad's resin cuit) xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he often gets into scuffles w/his cuz moke! xD

moke age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 205 million beri shes a half hua luan part kakamora (hua lua archipelago dwarves lol) part fishwoman lol she is from pineapple island & lives in the wild jungles of the hua lua archipelago island hopping every once & awhile lol x3 shes the cousin of moku whom she often has comical fights w/lol shes an original member of the crew having joined before they even left the hua lua archipelago borders. she is about half the size of a normal human w/pineapple-like leaves growing out of her head lolz a tontatta esque nose & bushy brown tail w/a light hua luan skin tone & light brown hair! due to her partial fishman heritage she has sharp teeth/powerful jaws capable of crushing steel & stone & gills on her neck for breathing underwater but cant swim cuz she ate a df! xD she ate a paramecia df that allows her to create...PINEAPPLE GRENADES! xD the strength of the fruit grants the user the ability to create "pineapple grenades" w/various functions, appearence & destructive scales lol the "regular yellow" pineapple grenades resemble real pineapples that explode shortly after creation & these have color variations (such as blue, red, green etc & even giant sized "dud" pineapples which are hallow & can be used for hiding lol) w/their own effects while other types resemble/act as timed grenades, dynamite, "cherry bombs" (basically mini version of the normal pineapple grenades lol), missles, torpedos & land mines etc w/each having a "pineapplely" appearnce lol explosions from these "pineapples" dont harm the user but the force of the explosion can blow them away lol additionally the user of the fruit can eat these pineapples which taste like actual pineapples lol however only the user can do this lol (the df fruit itself resembles a pineapple) the explosive power varies w/the type of "pineapple" & can be "charged" for extra destructive power although each has different levels of this, the "awakening" of this fruit (which moke discovered during the strawhats hiatus) is the ability to sprout these pineapples from the environment not just her own body. her name is pron. "moe-key".

mahalo aka halo (pron. hey-low) age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beri hes a dirty blonde messy/spikey haired teen from mango island who joins brawlys crew. he uses a hook-like sword made of kairoseki. hes skilled in busoshoku haki  
& kenbonshoku haki.

agana heights age 69 douriki 5500 bounty 255 million beri shes a young giant  
girl of hua luan ancestory (her mother & father were both half giants w/hua luan parents) making her the size of a normal giant w/the characterics of  
a hua luan (caramel colored skin, dark hair & eyes etc) shes from kiwi island  
(ironically the hua lua archipelago's smallest isle lol) shes one of the  
crews origin members & dresses in traditional hua luan female warrior garb & uses a variety of giant sized hua luan weaponry including her famed spear.  
she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

koauka age 25 douriki 990 bounty 99 million beri hes a half kiwki half fishman (subspecies kelpfish) whos the cousin of meru & kona xD hes skilled  
in fishman karate/jujutsu, busoshoku haki & lua which he combines during  
battle.

johny tsunami age 9 douriki 90 bounty 15 million beri hes a half human (w/part hua luan heritage) half fishman (subspcies blue cravalle) who becomes a leading figure in the "new generation" of tikitorch pirates when jan is the captain. eventually he becomes a master of all 3 hakis, fishman karate/jujutsu, merman combat & lua which he combines to prodigeous effect! xD

coral bay "sea-queen" age 24 douriki 12400 bounty 500 million beri shes a half human half fishwoman (subspecies blue-green chromis) & an original member of the crew shes from gullah gullah village of pineapple island x3 despite having no official position w/the crew shes one of their main fighters lol she can  
use fishman karate/jujutsu, merman combat, can communicate w/whales, sharks  
& fishes plus uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. shes a member of the  
famous "bay" family.

pacific beach aka beachead age 32 douriki 9200 bounty 492 million beri hes a half fishman (subspecies blue/pacific mackeral) half human from fishman island who was once an inmate of impel downs level 6 xD his father is a hua luan from the hua lua archipelago & travelled to fishman island where he stayed & met his  
wife a fishwoman x3 he has a sister who is also half fishwoman. he has a seaking sized narrow barred spanish mackeral whos his pet lol xD hes a  
member of dragon's revolutionary army as well as a tikitorch pirate now  
lol as a half fishman he can breathe underwater & swim underwater as they do. hes highly skilled in fishman karate/jujutsu plus he can uses busoshoku  
haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as being a very proficient marksman & a highly skilled swordsman such that even zoro, ryuuga, venice, vista & mihawk; all of whom are very famous swordsman in their own right esp the latter two, respect his skill. hes a member of both the famous pacific & beach families lol his parents couldnt decide so they used both family names for him! x3 he is related to venice being his uncles cousin's son or something like that lawlx :3 he earned his epithet from his speciality of storming beachfronts during revolutionary battles. he uses a ryo wazamono katana named "umi tachikata" (lit. "ocean cutter") it is hailed as the most powerful of its class, has a dark blue blade & yellow diamond patterns on the hilt w/a silvery blue scabbard. he also uses a unique customized shotgun & flintlock (w/a sea theme asthetic) that shoots highly pressurized "water bullets" made for him by a brilliant revolutionary scientist who was once a colleague of dr. vegapunk.

moana kali age 16 douriki 600 bounty 108 million beri shes a half human hua luan half mermaid (subspecies goldsaddle goatfish) shes from gullah gullah village of pineapple island shes one of the original members of the tikitorch pirates she can use kenbonshoku haki shes has basic navigation skills & is also proficient w/merman combat

maui kahua age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beli hes hua luan man & an original member of the crew from gullah gullah village of pineapple island. he ate a mythical zoan df model nightmarcher (a hawaiian ghost thingy) xD his main weapon is an oversized polynesian fish hook made of bone! xD in his transformed state he wears a nearly indestructable tiki mask which only he can remove & associated garb & accesories including being able to materialize & dematerialize traditional hawaiian maori & poylnesian weapons monsters & gods imbued w/magic abilities at will he can also regenerate wounds very quickly when trasformed & can turn himself into a variety of animals (not the hybrids seen in other zoan dfs) even aquatic aniamls & can swim due to a special blueish energy which surrounds him when submegered so hes a mega beast! he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes easily one of the crews strongest warriors his bounty when they reached the saobody was 94 million beli so he wasnt quite considered a supernova which annoyed him but its his own fault cuz he is lazy beacn bum but so are alot of the crew lolz x3 his epithet is "demi-god" & is one of the most well known of the tikitorch pirates

tigris aka jungle spike age 44 douriki 1800 bounty 180 million beri hes a tropical half giant half lodossian (a small group of lodossians who live in the hua lua archipelago) & an original member of the tikitorch crew. he has forest green skin, dark red hair, various navy blue tribal tattoos, a fang protruding from his upper right lip/vice versa. despite being one of the weaker members w/superhuman strength he is a "berseker" a name for a transformtion state that some members of his race undergoe that significantly increases their size, strength, senses, agility, flexibility, balance & instincts 5 fold but cannot control himself in this form well while in this state his size is that of a pure giant w/his strength increasing 5 fold.

rovie d. wade aka wave rider age 51 douriki 14730 bounty 473 million beri hes an older man from the east blue before he joined the tikitorches he was a a travelling vagabond lol he was orphaned at an early age getting by any way he could eventually experiencing many life lessons, going from town to town island to island etc developing into a wise man whose a haki beast lol xD he can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly he uses a wooden bo staff as his weapon which he wields w/great mastery. he joined the crew during thier time in paradise after a misadventure lol xD he earned his nickname from his remarkable swimming ability as he can swim faster than any fishman & can hold his breath underwater for days

gillian aka gill age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri hes is a half human half gillicus fishman he is the older half brother of flannery he uses busoshoku haki he quite husky broad & is 9 ft 1 inc tall hes from mango island he is very protective of his lil sis tho they argue n fight over silly things all the time lol x3 he is skilled w/fishman karate fishman jujutsu and can communicate w/bony fish (which excludes sharks lol) hes an original member of the crew as is his sis

flannery age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beli she ate the atsu atsu no mi she is gills youngr half sister she is capable of swimming in and even eating lava! she dresses casual tropical fashion & she is very confident and outgoing she likes to fight too lol she only ate this df after that bounty hunter dad guy was killed by the puzzle pirates lol btw that vigaro guy survived in my version cuz he's cool lol soo he finds his crew again and they continue their adventures tehe she has a pet big rock which "ate" the zoan df model hermit crab lol which she named sheldon x3 she can use kenbonshoku haki she has known brawly since they were kids despite being from different islands xD

tropicana age 26 douriki 260 bounty 198 million beli shes a young woman from pineapple island shes half hua luan half whatever brawly is lol xD an original member of the crew she uses kenbonshoku haki (her skill w/this is one of the highest w/in the crew) shes also a great singer & dancer x3 she ate a paramecia df that allows her to control all manner of marine life (non sentient animals only of course lol) despite being a df shes a fantastic swimmer as shes only had her df power since two years before luffy became a pirate she uses galahads resin suit her fave food is fruit & she loves tropical drinks shes from a different village than brawley's her bday is june 28

apodaca age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beli hes a half longarm half  
longleg (aka a "longlimb" human a very rare hybrid lol) hes an origial  
member of the tikitorch pirates. hes an expert martual artist he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his bday is june 3

buckwheat age 22 douriki 1200 bounty 102 million beri hes a half bilkan half  
took who joins the tikitorch's when they visited skypeia xD he has the charactertic antlers of a took & the wings of a bilkan. he uses a dial  
equiped bo-staff as his weapon, uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki,  
he has messy brown hair, well toned & stands at 5.11 ft & is always shirtless xD he owns a pet female goat named darla large enough to ride on who ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model...phillipine eagle! x3

billyfisch age 33 douriki 330 bounty 9.1 million beri hes a half longleg half fishman (subspecies blue seabream; a species of fish closely related to the red seabream & fairly similar appearence lol but is much larger usually between 4-4.5 ft, w/light blue skin & dark blue stripes, very common in the east & south blue) who hails from the new world he joined the tikitorchs before they left the east blue as he set out from his homeland in search of adventure x3 he is an expert kickboxer he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes even taller than bluegilly haha xD he has purple hair making him stand out even more lol he has a son who is also a member of the crew named skippyjack hes a little boy whos half longleg half skipjack fishman! xD

kouta age 12 douriki 120 bounty 12 million beri hes a young lion mink boy from gullah gullah village of pineapple island in the east blue (theres a small population of minks there that live in pineapple houses lolx) he basically looks like a cute lion cub in human kid form haha he has the small beginings of a mane (unlike 2 years ago) lion ears mouth paws & even a tail xD like all minks he can use the "electro" power & he can now uses kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he eventually learns to use haoshoku haki which is currently dormant he has animalistic senses & is a natural fighter survivalist & hunter hes an original member of the crew x3 his bday is september 2

cherry cola age 23 douriki 230 bounty 23 million beli shes an original  
member of the tikitorch pirates & is from gullah gullah village her father is a bartender who owns a popular bar w/his wife specializing in tropical alcoholic drinks x3 she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku she uses a  
bo staff as her weapon of choice which is proficient w/. she has known many of the crewmembers since they were kids lol x3

eppie age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beri shes a half dwarf half kiwki girl from pineapple island! xD shes an original member of the tikitorch  
pirates. she uses kenbonshoku haki & an epee sword as her weapon.

moca & loca ages 24 & 22 dourikis 1500 & 1200 bounties 150 & 102 million beri they are bro & sis hua luans (same w/king moa, meru, kona, awana,  
kohana, maui & moana etc) moca uses busoshoku haki & ate an artifical zoan df that allows him to transform into an ancient animal & uses traditional hua luan weaponry while his sis uses kenbonshoku haki & a kairoseki tipped weapon. both of them are former models from utupau the capital city of the hua lua archipelago x3

maori age 32 douriki 1920 bounty 192 million beri she is a hua luan from kiwi island of the hua lua archipelago she can uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki & ate a tori tori no mi model...haast's eagle! xD a giant sized eagle! xD. she is much larger than a normal person being around the same height/size of sandersonia of the kuja pirates x3 she has a rivalry w/king moa & they quarrel frenqently lol x3

kohana age 17 douriki 700 bounty 17 million beri shes a hua luan girl from gullah gullah island of pineapple island in the east blue & amoung the many locals who join his crew lol she is half fishwoman (sunspecies paradise fish) half human she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as fishman karate/jujutsu plus shes super beautiful curvy cool charming etc x3  
she had a pet dolphin who is the size of a small whale :3

awana age 16 douriki 160 bounty 1.6 million beli shes a hua luan girl from  
pineapple island's gullah gullah village x3 shes close friends w/brawley & lulu so she joined his crew lol she uses kenbonshoku haki she has a pet pelican named jerald who is a bit of a goofball and clumsy lol xD her bday is june 25

shamu age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 190 million beli he is an orca  
merman he was born on mango island in the hua lua archipelago to the small local fishman/merfolk population! x3 he is very large being 14 ft 9 ins tall he is highly skilled w/merman combat and fishman jujutsu he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the crew his bday is july 11

canna age 16 douriki 160 bounty 16 million beri shes a hua luan girl from cantaloupe island of the hua lua archipelago in the east blue shes an original member of the crew she can use both busoshoku haki & kenbonsgoku haki she fights w/a bo staff

pakku age 50 douriki 1740 bounty 174 million beli hes a half human half pacu fish fishman from papaya island of the hua lua archipelago in the east blue hes an original member of the crew hes skilled in fishman karate/jujustu plus can use busoshoku haki he wears an open aloha shirt w/a seaking tooth around his neck tan cargo shorts & light brown sandels xD

yamaha aka "beach bandit" age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 193 million beri hes a half hua luan (natives of the hua lua ahicpelago) & former mountain man who lived near a waterfall from papaya island before joining brawlys crew he lived in the mountainous jungle region of his homeland away from civilization and lived off the land lol brawley hearing about a strong guy who lived in these parts he set off w/a few of his crewmates & found who he was looking for becuz he had a huge boulder launched at him lol he he instictively smashed it to pieces via haki infused punch which instanly shattered it! xD intrigued he asked who he was while king moa demanded to kno why he attacked him so he replied its becuz their intruding in his territory lol he could see all of them were very srtong esp brawly so he asked the young pirate captain for a fight to which brawly agreed under the condition if brawly wins he would join his crew lol xD intrigued at his obvious great strength & confidence he agreed & the two titans clashed w/brawly being the victor so he joined his crew! it was the first time he had been beaten since he was a little kid lol xD he is 9.3 ft tall very well musculed w/yamcha style hair but dark brown w/grey streaks even tho hes still a young man x3 he ate the zoan df model...iberian wolf! xD he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

benji age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beli hes a half fishman (subspcies giant kelpfish) half kikwi hybrid from kiwi island giving him a very unique appearnece xD hes one of the original members of the crew he loves to surf a very popular pastime amoungst the islanders & is phenomenally skilled at it even rivaling brawly lol xD he has a unique appearence people often mistake him for a zoan df user lol he is very chill and likes to relax n smoke herbs when not surfing lol he spends most of his time in the crews ship jungle/his hut which is by their beach x3 he can use kenbonsoku haki like  
a boss (its one of the crews best)

kiwani age 19 douriki 900 bounty 9 million beri shes a half kikwi half fishwoman (subspecies torrentfish) from kiwi island & the lil sis of benji thus she has a very unique appearence lol shes still very pretty n curvy n cute charming etc x3 she can uses kenbonshoku haki & is an excellent swimmer on par w/an above average fishman! :3 she uses a flintlock n cutlass as her main weapons shes an original member of the crew xD

scooter age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beri hes a half human half fishman  
from pineapple island who is friends w/brawly and is a very skilled surfer. hes  
easy going and laidback. he uses fishman karate/jujutsu & kenbonshoku haki.

kamu age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 198 million beli hes a hua luan from mango island he was amoung the first to join brawlys crew. hes an expert martial  
artist, surfer, ukulele player & beach bum! xD he can use busoshoku haki &  
kenbonshoku haki. his grandpa on his mothers side is a merman thus he is an  
incredible swimmer on par w/fishman

silafau age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 290 million beri hes a half hua luan half  
kikwi from kiwi island of the hua lua archipelago in the east blue. hes an original member of the tikitorch pirates. he has 3 siblings iopu, kaipat &  
toloumu x3 he can use all 3 hakis & is an expet in lua the martial arts of  
the archipelago xD he ate the zoan df dino dino no mi model...gorgosaurus!  
he has a medium sized moa bird like seaking named papua!

iopu age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 194 million beri hes the brother of silafau  
thus he is also half hua luan half kikwi xD hes highly skilled in lua &  
kenbonshoku haki he ate the logia df that allows him to transform into...algae! xD

kaipat age 26 douriki 2600 bounty 196 million beri hes a half hua luan half  
kikwi the younger brother of the silafau & iopu. hes very skilled in  
lua & busoshoku haki. he ate a paramecia df.

sataua & toloumu age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 102 million beli theyre twins & the younger sis of silafau, iopu & kaipat so shes also half hua luan half kikwi x3 unlike her brothers she has no df so she can swim lol she makes up for her lack of a df power by her expert skill in lua as well as busoshoku haku & kenbonshoku haki. she uses a bo staff as her weapon which has blunt kairoseki knobs at the end xD

kalaoa age 14 douriki 400 hes a hawaiian flagfish fishman from mango island  
who joined the tikitorch crew before they left the hua lua archipelago & is the brother of kanoa lol hes skilled in fishman karate & adept in fishman jujutsu. he often teases his brother about not being able to swim who in turn teases his brother about having no bounty lawlz

kanoa age 30 douriki 1940 bounty 294 million beri hes a kuparu (saint peter's fish) fishman from mango island & is the brother of kalaoa. he ate the mythical zoan df hito hito no mi model...kupua! xD this df grants him a variety of useful powers (tho he cant swim now even tho hes a fishman lol but can still breathe underwater he just cant move ha!x) such as the ability to change his appearence at will even into other people, make a unique appearence & also different forms such as his "leaf", "flower", "bird", "plant" (trees, ferns, vines, bushes, fruit etc), "shell", "cloud/wind", "stone", "shark" & "sea-moss" humanoid body each w/its own distinctive power & appearence (this doesnt affect his physical strength however) he can even transform into animals (for a limited time per transformation & has to see the actual animal first) but only copy their most basic physical traits like he can transform into a seagull & can fly but if he transforms into a komodo dragon cannot inflict a bacterial bite etc amoung other things. hes also a great surfer even tho he isnt such a good swimmer now lol :3

kai age 14 douriki 400 bounty 10 million beri hes the half hua luan half  
fishman (subspecies kawakawa/mackeral tuna) fishman & is the half brother of  
kanoa xD due to his fishman heritage he can breathe underwater & is an excellent swimmer lol x3

sandstone age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli hes an atlantic lizardfish merman who joined the crew sometime during their later adventures in paradise. he ate the artificial ancient zoan df model...trematosaurus! (a large mosasaur-esque amphibian w/legs & a long robust powerful tail) hes very skilled in busoshoku haki & merman comabt. he & his brother were once (& still are to an extent) members of the black market & were considered "suppliers" which is how they came across their extremely rare dfs.

sandbank age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beri hes an atlantic lizardfish...fishman! xD & the twin brother of sandstone. he ate the  
artificial ancient zoan df model...proterogyrinus! (a fairly large  
lizard-like amphibian) he uses fishman karate/jujutsu & kenbonshoku haki  
he joined the crew same time as his brother. theyre collectively known  
as the "fish lizard brothers" xD

gelman age 32 douriki 1320 bounty 92 million beli hes a gelada monkey mink  
from banana island of the hua lua archipelago lol like all members of his  
race he uses electro he can also use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki  
he uses a bamboo bo staff as his weapon which he is very skilled w/and is  
also an excellent tree climber & swings frim vines! x3

tidala age 26 douriki 1980 bounty 198 million beri shes a half human (hua luan tribe) half efor girl from watermelon island (brawly travelled to all of the islands & got many people from each to join his pirate crew lol tho the vast majoirty of them are from pineapple island) shes a very skilled fighter using a brawling type/martial arts mix fighting style she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

eve age 24 douriki 1240 bounty 150 million beri shes a young cavewoman who comes from a tribe of primitive cavepeople who live on an island in the calm belt where many prehistoric creatures still exist (similar to little garden except much bigger which is far larger in my version! lol) such as various dinosaurs, pterasaurs, marine reptiles, sabertooth tigers, wolly mammoths etc xD she wears a lioncloth dress made from a giant tigers fur (orange w/black stripes) her hair is tied by a dino bone lol her main weapon is a large club (which ate a zoan df) she uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes a very skilled hunter & easily capable of surviving in inhospitable environments. her people know of devil fruits n beleive them to be magical lol xD yet have a superstition that such people who have df powers are "cursed" & to associate w/them is "bad luck" lawlz she speaks the same language as everyone does in one piece except crudely n badly lol shes the gf chrono n eventually has brats w/him!

videl age 20 douriki 200 bounty 21 million beli shes from the east blue a neighboring island in close proximity to pineapple island x3 she ate the zoan df tori tori no mo model...platypus! xD she can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki she uses artificial poison made for her by theodore that works the same way male platypuses does xD she can also swim w/galahds "resin suit" that covers the users entire body w/a body suit made from yukimaru bubbles of the shaobody archiepelago x3 shes the only member of the "poison trio" not from pineapple island theyre all original members of the crew (joined b4 they entered the grandline)

peela age 23 douriki 230 douriki 23 million beri shes a hua luan from pineapple island she ate the zoan df tori tori tori no mi model: hooded pitohui, a venomous songbird she uses kenbonshoku haki she is very good at spying scouting & surveying the environment x3

lumiere age 29 douriki 290 bounty 29 million beli he is a lionfish merman from pineapple island he uses posion to defeat opponents he otherwise couldnt lol he uses kenbonshoku he is the only male of the "poison trio" he is much a faster swimmer than the average merfolk due to his strength lol but much slower than the super strong guys of the seafoam pirates lol :3

eucalyptus jones age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 207 million beli he is from garage island in the east blue he ate the zoan df model...koala! xD he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki hes one of the original members of the crew he is usually seen hgging a tree just below leafy part lol hes a vegetarian and very lazy even in battle but easily defeats most of his opponents w/no more than a few moves haha he also loves to drink herbal tea hes a member of the "jones" family & is ironically distantly related to hody jones of the new fishman pirates due to many fishman living in the hua lua archipelago

babbette age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 15 million beli shes a half minish half human girl from pineapple island she can use kenbonshoku haki & ate a paramecia df x3 she is very beautiful sexy curvy sweet charming & has a unique exotic appearence (she looks human but has an unusually ahir color, minish ears feet & feather tail!x) :3 she likes swimming lol she does so via galahads "resin suit" x3 shes the gf of lumiere together they have a daughter named bibiche (born 1530) who eventually eats a mythical zoan df & becomes a member of the tikitorch pirates x3

fragle rock age 21 douriki 210 bounty 21 million beli he is a half mink half kikwi & an orginal meber of the crew he is very silly and goofy x3 hes from garage island in the east blue he can busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki

fred fredburger age 32 douriki 320 bounty 92 million beri he is the one of the many "pets" of the tikitorch crew lol hes a tubby, green, short, hyperactive, elephant-like monster with stubby horns and a green devil tail. Fred is easily impressed, and b4 he joined the tikitorch pirates he lived with his mama xD Fred Fredburger is some sort of tapir creature. He's tubby, green, and has rather small horns. fred used to have large tusks when he was younger, but these were sawed off by mr. bun bun x3 fred fredburger has a very childish and innocent personality and is full of childlike wonderment. He struggles to spell words as evident when he tries to spell his name and gets stuck on the g and r in has a strong liking for nachos and frozen yogurt, and things his mama makes him. Apparently his mother told him that babies grow on baby trees, showing that he is quite naive. He is quite easily amused and enjoys spelling his name and saying the word 'Yes'. He also loves books about monkeys that go to camp, imaginary friends and he also loves imaginary monkeys xD despite his low intelligence he is apparently smart enough to read on a kindergarten level & even though he is also physically weak the marines mistakenly gave him a high bounty lol x3 he is a lovebale & valued member of the crew nonethelss lol :3 he sometimes wears a hawaiian shirt due the nature of the tikitorchs theme members & ship! x3 due to the marines inadequicy & a misunderstanding he has a considerably large bounty placed on his head lol basically the opposite of chopper x3 his bday is january 13

ceelo green age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beli shes a dwarf native to tontatta kingdom she can use kenbonshoku haki and ate a paramecia df shes an original member of the crew but like many of the initial members doesnt have an official position like musican doctor navigator etc

blarney stone age 34 douriki 340 bounty 190 million beli hes a strange creature that sorta looks human and has an oddly colored mushroom on his head hes an original member of the crew he is from an island in the calm belt lol he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate the mythical zoan df model: leprichan! x3 he is playful michievious silly loves playing practical jokes etc and smoking pipe weed and drinking ale lol

mellorine age 24 douriki 150 (smart ugly weak), douriki 1500 (dumb beautful strong) bounty 150 million beri (when strong) 15 million when weak lol she is a young woman from whale tale island in the east blue and is an orginal member of the crew when she sneezes she transforms physically and mentally lol x3 this is not the result of a df her twin brother is a member of the teague pirates hes the same way but opposite hes handsome when smart and weak but ugly and dumb when strong when water is splashed on him haha she once met sanji who instantly fell in love with her they dated for awhile until she dumped him lol she didnt want him to find out about how she changes when she sneezes! xD thats why he always says mellorine to beautiful girls haha :3 she is actually not ugly when in her smart form but not obviously extravagantly beautiful and sexy either lol she inexplicably has thick horn rimmed glasses braces and overalls w/paint on them and her hair is all messy and unkempt plus big eyebrows when transformed from her sexy form haha in which case she is somehow always wearing something different but super hot plus naturally curly wavy hair x3 and trimmed eyebrows she is however always curvy mmmmm a girls gotta have her curves tehe love it :3

farrah fawcett age 27 douriki 270 bounty 9.7 million beri shes a young woman from the east blue she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki shes extremely beautiful sexy charming etc x3 she appears to be a normal woman but her strength is superhuman! xD

lily age 23 douriki 1230 bounty 23 million beri she is a young woman from the kuja tribe she hails from amazon lily for which she was named x3 she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she has a snake bow named she uses a naginata like weapon shes one of the original members of the crew her bday is july 5 shes besties w/mana and lana who are like lil sisters to her haha she ate the ancient zoan df model liliensternus so shes a member of the dino squad! xD

anemone age 12 douriki 1200 bounty 112 million beli shes a young kuja tribe girl whos half fishwoman (subspecies bucchich's goby) from amazon lily who left her homeland in search of adventure :3...also she wanted to find out more about boys lol x3 as a half fishwoman she can breathe underwater, swim esp fast & communicate w/fishes. she and her cousins manna & lana were captured by slavers who used kairoseki handcuffs plus underhanded tacticts like ambush sleeping gas & chloroform towels xD in a proper fight theyd get their asses handed to them lol as her weapons she uses a kuja spear plus a snake bow named aquila (shes light blue w/navy blue wavy marks over her body) she is capable of using busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. her father is a fishman pirate that her kuja pirate mother met while on her travels.

manna age 18 douriki 360 bounty 18 million beli she is a kuja tribe girl and older sister of lana she uses a snake bow named osirus who ate a tori tori no mi (a snake w/wings!x) with arrows as her weapon and a sword she can use busoshoku haki she was saved by brawly and crew from being a slave and is eternally grateful she is from amazon lily located in the calm belt bday january 25

lana age 9 douriki 90 bounty 15 million beri she is a kuja tribe warrior she is an original member of the tikitorch pirates she is capable of using kenbonshoku haki haki she uses a snake bow named thebes with temperary paralyzing, sleeping, and lethal poison arrows she also uses a kuja axe as a weapon she was a slave for auction but was saved by the tikitorch pirates she met luffy and the crew she's from amazon lily in the calm belt april 26

kipling age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beli he is a former bounty hunter from the south blue he ate the zoan df model...sum kinda crocodile! x3 he is a very large man being 9 ft 1 ins tall & quite broad xD he is esp big in his hybrid form being around the same size as pickles of the foxy pirates lol he can use busoshoku haki he is very known in the south blue as a bounty hunter infamous amoung pirates (about as well known as zoro is in the east blue) he joined the tikitorchs during a hilarious misadventure & was personally invited by captain brawly! :3

pooh-bear age 30 douriki 300 bounty 3 million beri he is a hiking bear who joins the tikitorch pirates lol hes one of the first from the grandline to become a member of the crew he uses busoshoku haki he likes going on hikes w/his pickaxe xD he loves honey isnt very bright quite clumsy but lovable! xD

cypress age 15 douriki 1500 bounty 107 million beli shes the daughter of cyrus the younger brother of kyros she can use all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki shes from dressrosa she has a female warrior gladiator type theme she ate a mythical zoan df shes the first member to join in the new world shes the older sis of kronos of the teague pirate she uses kenbonshoku haki. after her fathers death her mother took her kids and fled dressrosa to raise them far away from doflamingo

sunny dee age 21 douriki 1100 bounty 103 million beri she is from pineapple island she uses busoshoku haki she is one of the many locals who joined brawlys crew on a whim haha she is very pretty cute sexy and curvy mmmmmmm lol her bday is june 12

takashi age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beli hes an original  
member of the crew hes from pineapple island like many of the tikitorch pirates lol (brawley basically just ran around the island gathering up his friends, neighbors & fellow islanders etc enthusiastically asking them to join his pirate crew!x) he ate the tori tori no mi model takahe (a colorful medium sized tropical flightless bird) sometime after joining but before they entered the grandline he can use kenbonshoku haki he lived in gullah gullah village like his captain lol xD

lou bega age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beri hes from the corona kingdom he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki his hat "ate" a zoan df lol he doesnt have an official postion but is a good fighter he is a talented famous performer in the south blue he was on a tour in the east blue when he met brawly who joined him after an adventure x3 he helps thaddeus & eloise in their performances a fave of the tikitorchs is "mumbo no 5" xD

ukulele age 17 douriki 170 bounty 7 million beli he is from pineapple island he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes one of the many locals who joined up w/brawly on a whim when he starting recruiting people for his crew haha he has a pet giant tropical bird his bday is july 11 as his name suggests he is extremely skilled at playing the ukulele plus is a good singer lol but not as great as thadeus and eloise lol who are near perfect x3

lanikai age 16 douriki 160 bounty 16 million beli shes a young girl from pineapple island she uses kenbonshoku haki shes an orignal member of the crew her nicknam eis lani lol she ate an artifcial zoan df

pearl harbor age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beli shes a young woman from pineapple island she is an original member of the crew she can use busoshoku haki shes the lil sis of gig harbor the former level 6 impel down inmate who joins the strawhats lol her bday is december 7

omashu age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli he is beach bum from pineapple island and loves to surf which he is an expert at he has long messy brown hair and wears the same clothes as chong from avatar he is very easy going simpleminded blissful carefree and noncholant haha even before his life as a pirate he lead a relaxed lifestyle he can use he loves to drink alcohol and is always drunk haha hes a master of drunken boxing he uses kenbonshoku haki he plays a tropical banjo type thing and loves music too xD he has a wife named pipa (age 29 douriki 950) also from pineapple island who uses busoshoku haki both are one of the many original members lol silly luffy haha he has a pet lemur which ate the zoan df model flying squirrel :3 he wears a white lei necklace kinda thing made from flowers he has a four year old son and a newborn baby girl lol

seymour age 21 douriki 210 bounty 21 million beli he is talking northern rockpenguin and one of the original members of the crew he is from pineapple island and loves to surf lol he ate the artificial zoan df model atlantic puffin allowing him flight and retain his swimming ability he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki his surfing skills rival even brawly wade and omashu! xD

plankton age 13 douriki 300 bounty 30 million beli living toy from dressrosa he is about three ft tall is shaped like a green bean thingy with atennas has short stubby arms and legs he can use kenbonshoku haki hes an original member of the crew

chewbacca age 10 douriki 1000 bounty 100 million beri living toy from dressrosa he looks like a really big humanoid bear furry type thing lol he can use busoshoku haki dont make him mad or hell rip your arms off lol he uses a big gun for his weapon too and straps the bullets belt around his shoulder he is an original member of the crew

parza age 31 douriki 3100 bounty 191 million beli he is an efor from endor and a tikitorch pirate duuh lol endor is the region of hyrule where his people live he has light brown fur with dark brown patched on various parts of his body such as the tops of his ears and just below his ears and a tail that is light brown with a dark brown fur at the end of his fluffy tail lol he uses kenbonshoku haki his bday is august 31

paella age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 24 million beri she is an efor and the younger sis of parza she's from endor in the new world she ate a paramecia df she uses busoshoku haki and has artificial claws made from kairoseki her bounty is far below her actual threat level lol which the other members comically tease her about haha

klumsy age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 96 million beri he is a large kremling (an anthropmorchc alligators/crocodiles like from dk) from crocodile isle located in the calm belt near the east blue his he is one of the original members bday is febuary 23 he is goofball and very clumsy hence hs namesake lol

seigaku age 12 douriki 200 bounty 12 million beri he is a human boy who resembles an anthropmorphic monkey like saruyama alliance brothrs haha (basically first draft goku lol and wears his clothes/uses the same weapon) he is an expert in martial arts he comes from the calm belt part of the monkey trio bday decmber 3 he doesnt get along with mamodo his staff "ate" a df which allows it to change its length he also has a flying cloud from skypiea which is powered by two jet dials as his means of transportation lol he is one of the original members

mamodo age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 91 million beli he is a bear mink (basically anthropmorphic bear lol) and former bandit (looks really similar to the bear theif in dragonball/wears his clothes and uses the same weapon but no mohawk..cuz it looks dum lol) his bday is march 12 he is from the calm belt he doesnt get along with seigaku lol he likes to eat turtles xp he is one of the original members

toledo age 35 douriki 3500 bounty 189 million beri hes a boar mink w/blue fur (basically a blue furred anthropmorphic boar lol) hes wields his might spear w/great skill power & dexterity he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki hes also pretty big lol he joins the crew when theyre in the calm belt lol he wears simple baige colored traditional japanese esque clothing

garan age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 97 million beri he is a giras from the calm belt he can fly and spit out a purple gooey rubber like substance he calls "merry go round gum" he likes to eat large amounts of food and wash it down w/milk lol his bday is july 16 he is somewhat of a big bully frightening people wih his fearsome appearance and brute strenghth to get what he wants but is not w/out honor and is a respectable fighter he is also wise enough to know when he is outmatched he uses busoshoku haki he joined there crew during one of their many adventures in the calm belt near the east blue

paikea age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beli he is a right whale merman he was a member of the sun pirates he gets along well with other races and is a good guy xD he is a master of merman combat & fishman jujutsu he fights using a spear he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki bday june 7 he is from fishman island

hawaiiki age 100 douriki 1000 bounty 24 million beli is a gigantic right whale and paikeas longtime companion he is many times larger than the normal size of his kind bday june 13

kai age 23 douriki 1230 bounty 101 million beri hes a kahawai  
fish fishman the lil bro of paikea lol hes very skilled in fishman  
karate but is kinda immature haha xD

lorax age 72 douriki 520 bounty 52 million beri he is a tree spirit who lives inside trees and speaks for them lol not really he is a half minkmen half minish he can use kenbonshoku haki he is an original member of the tikitorchs he ate a mythical zoan df

asana age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beri she is from pineapple island in the east blue one of the original members she uses kenbonshoku haki and ate a zoan df shes the big sis of awana x3

maivia age 92 douriki 3200 bounty 132 million beli he is from pineapple island of the east blue he is an expert wrestler and can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he was the grand poohba (mayor/chieftan of pineapple village) for decades until he retired two years ago to join brawlys crew lol and gave the reigns to peabody waternoose lol despite his advanced age he is still quite spry and very strong he joined brawlys crew to make sure the lad didnt get himself into trouble haha he is an also an excellent swimmer he remembers when whitebeard was a rookie and even when he became old he still referred to him as "that newgate brat" lol due to being substantialy older xD he has a fatherly/grandfatherly role to many of the crews members he is descended from the original inhabitants of pineapple island (basically the one piece version of hawaii lol) he is very large standing at over 14 ft tall he has tan brown skin tone w/various tribal tattoos & long wild spikey white hair that reaches down to his back

saratoga age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beli shes a young girl from pineapple island in the east blue she can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki shes one of the original members her fave color is teal and she is an amazingly fantastic artist shes the one who designed the tikitorch pirate symbol shes very beautiful cute sexy funny outgoing cool curvy and a wonderful friend x3 shes very loyal to her crewmates and vice versa they go together like peanut butter and jelly! :3 she ate the ancient zoan df model propaleotherium a kind of early horse

monty d. python age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 295 million beri he is one of the original members of the crew he is from the a kingdom in the west blue he uses all 3 hakis he is carefree goofy aloof and has a knack for adventure and mischief plus is always funny x3 his father is a famous high ranking marine (vice admiral age 54) and his grandpa is a famous high ranking revolutionary (one of dragons original members age 83)! he is one of the crews strongest fighters he has a pet which ate a paramecia df who he uses as a weapon lol he knows captain teague personally and of course quiton etc he isnt a supernova because the world gov didnt realize his true threat level lol due to a few mishaps miscommunication and misinformation haha his bday is october 5

bonzu pippinpaddle-oppsokopolis the 3rd age 25 douriki 2500 bounty 125 million beri she is from the east blue and is one of the original members of the tikitorch pirates she ate the zoan df model kangaroo! xD she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is a master boxer of all types coincedentily she is from kangaroo island that place is pretty hoppin xD she is very pretty plus sexy and curvacious! Mmmmm..curvy women :D her grandpa is a famous retired vice admiral edgar wong hau pepelu tivrusky the IV who fought pan and whitebeard in his youth and lived to tell both tales lol her bday is march 18 her family is well known for having unnessicarily long ridiculously extravagant fanciful names lol she has a younger brother named valentinez alkalinella xifax sicidabohertz gombigobilla blue stradivari talentrent pierre andri charton-haymoss ivanovici baldeus george doitzel kaiser the III (dont hesitant to call!x3) who is a member of the teague pirates lol her dads name is john jacob jngleheimer schmidt who is a member of dragons revolutionary army haha

wade age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beli he is a former professional surfer from pineaplle island of the east blue he was brawlys rival and friend whom he looked up to as a fellow surfer he can use all 3 hakis his original bounty was 94 million beri he isnt considered a supernova because he simply wasnt given the chance to increase his bounty he has a pet shorebird named toei who ate a paramecia df xD his surfing skills even surpass his captains lol he is one of the first members to join the crew (alot of his family and friends joined him right off the bat haha) he is very casual and easy going x3

nalo age 19 douriki 90 bounty 15.5 million beri shes a girl from pineapple island in the east blue she uses kenbonshoku haki she an original member of the crew like many of the islanders who initially joined brawly she does not have an official position but is a good fighter haha she ate an ancient mammalian rodent type zoan df...w/wings! x3

hola aloha age 22 douriki 220 bounty 22 million beri shes from pineapple island shes one of the original members she use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she joined on a whim lol she very beautful sexy and curvy loves to shake her booty tehe

hula age 16 douriki 1600 shes a young girl from pineapple island in the east blue she uses kebonshoku haki lil twin sis of luau shes an original member

luau age 16 douriki 1600 shes a young gurl from pineapple island of the east blue shes can use busoshoku haki shes the big twin sis of hula shes one of the original members

chubby chase age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beli he is a young man from the east blue he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a paramecia df hes an orginal member of the crew

makela age 19 douriki 190 bounty 15.5 million beri she is from pineapple island and one of the original members older sis of makaole and bacui lol

makaole age 17 douriki 70 bounty 15.7 million beli she is from pineapple island in the east blue one of the original members older sis of bacui lol

bacui age 15 douriki 500 bounty 15.9 million beri he is from pineapple island in the east blue and is one of the first members hes the lil bro of makaole lol

makana age 24 douriki 1500 bounty 15 million beli shes the cousin of makela makaole & bacui lol she uses kenbonshoku haki she ate the zoan df model tropicbird shes from pineapple island and an original member of the crew shes beautiful cute sexy funny outgoing charming and curvy x3

mola age 34 douriki 340 bounty 9 million beli hes an ocean sunfish  
fish and is from pineapple island hes an original member of the  
crew he is skilled in fishman karate (at least more so than kuroobi lol) and can use fishman jujutsu plus busoshoku haki

oscar age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri he is blue streak cleaner wrasse merman he is from fishman island he is one of the original members of the crew hes the younger brother of chew the arlong pirate he uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he is a master of merman combat he left his homeland in search of his elder brother but got lost n ended up pineapple island just as brawley was forming his crew lol

angelia age 26 douriki 260 bounty 98 million beli she is a dinosaur eel mermaid she is the wife of oscar she is an extremely fast swimmer and can talk with various kinds of sea creatures x3

ozzie age 25 douriki 250 bounty 25 million beri he is a lancefish merman younger brother of oscars wife lol

hammock age 23 douriki 230 he is a longleg and is one of the original members of the crew he can use kenbonshoku haki he was saved by the tikitorchs from slave traders

cavana age 29 douriki 290 bounty 29 million beri shes a longarm and is one of the original members of the crew she can use busoshoku haki she was saved by the tikitorchs from slave traders she is very beautiful sexy and curvy tehe

tebigong age 31 douriki 310 bounty 9.3 million beri he is a snakeneck hes an original member of the crew saved by the tikitorchs from slave traders he ate a zoan df that lets him trasform into a snake haha

oggers age unknown douriki unknown no one is really sure who or what he is but hes an original member of the tikitorchs lol he is a small purple creature with with coral looking growths sprouting on opposite sides of his head he has a sideways black oval shaped nose and a small red tongue which is always sticking out making him look very silly lol he only speaks nonsensical words which apparently the crew members can understand its actually them understanding his emotions haha he has short arms and legs

tori-bot age unknown douriki unknown bounty unknown hes a wierd little creature with stubby robotic arms and legs and a gas mask he always wears so nobody knows what he really looks like he likes hanging onto trees and has a pet owl w/a hat on he is one of the original members of the crew lol

yoga age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 milion beri she is a young woman from pineapple island shes one of the original members she can use both busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she has a pet numbat named caboki as her name suggest her is an expert in yoga lol she is very flexible and sexy cute beautiful curvy outgoing etc lol x3

chacarron macarron age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million he is from pineapple island he is one of the original members of the crew he uses busoshoku haki he ate the ancient zoan df model synthetoceras (deer horse w/horn lol) hes the bf of macarena x3

macarena age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli shes from pineapple island one the crews original members she can use kenbonshoku haki

tess age 11 douriki 110 bounty 11 million beli she is a blue shark mermaid she is the love interest of jan lol her epithet is sharkgirl! xD she uses kenbonshoku haki she was saved by the tikitorch pirates from slave traders :3

guru age 150 douriki 1500 bounty 50 million beri he is a small goron from the new world and is very peaceful by nature he is wise hermit lol and is biologically the oldest member of the crew his family (also gorons) are a part of the tikitorch crew as well haha he ate a zoan df his bday is march 5

nani age 24 douriki 240 bounty 24 million beri she is the lead dancer of the tikitorch pirates she is a belly dancer from alabasta she dances for the entertainment of the crew lol she has big boobs and is curvy with a nice big round plump cute sexy butt x3 she is a very skilled hypnotist and uses perfumes and curvacious sexy body to help her hypnotize people, she is also a great fortune teller :3 her charms even work on women similar to boa hancock and post df alvida! she is the leader of the tikitorchs alabastan belly dancer girls! x3 the others are sierra (22) nuala (20) aliyah (18) ela (16) tahira and savvanah are 15 yr old twin sisters like nani they are all very curvy and sexay! :3 they are sisters lol her bday is march 14 she was the dancing rival of rheaellyna of the teague pirates lol she has a very large pet lion named kimba who is even bigger and stronger than richie of the buggy pirates she can use kenbonshoku haki

sierra age 22 douriki 220 bounty 22 million beli shes the younger sis of nani like her was born in alabasta & is an exotic dancer! x3 she ate the tori tori no mi model: seahawk! lol this gives her the advantage of being able to fly & appear to be a normal bird in her full animal form like all her sisters she is very beautiful charming sexy & curvy! :3 she just loves being a tikitorch pirate she often performs sexy alluring traditional alabastan dances for the crew whenevr they have parties which happens alot lol

wumbo age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beri he is a medium kikwi but smaller than kikuta lol he is one of the original members he is very silly easy going and goofy haha he is the 2nd in command of the kikwis x3 he acts much younger than hes age haha

oshikuru age 32 douriki 12000 bounty 492 million beri he is an infamous samurai from the wano country in the new world he thoughtlesy got on a small boat he thought was tethered up to sleep but it wasnt and he drifted all the way throught the calm belt to the east blue lol he later joined the tikitorch pirates after a hilarious misadventure he can use haoshoku haki busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate a mythical zoan df model yokai (japanese demon thingies) his epithet is "demon samurai" he has a fierce rivalry with ryuuga (like zoro and sanji haha) but they respect eachothers strength and skill he is an original member of the crew in his hybrid and full zoan form he has ten arms and uses only kitetsu katana of various grades he has a pet tanuki lol he is regarded as one of the best swordsman in the wolrd and very well known even outside of wano having crossed blades with mihawk vista and zoro plus surviving he isnt a samurai you wanna f with haha

shamouti age 27 douriki 2700 bounty 97 million beli she is an oarfish mermaid she wanted to see the world as she loves to travel and explore new exciting places she is extremely beautiful sexy curvy kind passionate outgoing and charming young mermaid! x3 she can communicate with various species of sea life and uses kenbonshoku haki she isnt afraid of humans as she knows most arent like nobles slave traders etc and even she meets some that are she can kick their ass! xD she joined the tikitorchs during her travels in waters near pineapple island her fish half is very colorful and extravagant making her stand out she was born in gyoverly hills to a merman and fishwoman she is one of the original members of the crew

humilau age 22 douriki 2200 lil sis of shamouti she is yellowtail coris fishwoman she is very pretty chamring sexy curvy etc x3 lol she accompanied her big sis on her adventures to explore the brave new world haha

palmpona age 19 douriki 900 lil sis of shamouti shes an xmas wrasse fishwoman shes the youngest of her family shes very beautiful cute outgoing curvy all that good stuff haha she travelled w/her big sisters and joined the tikitorchs :3

sapphire age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 124 million beli she is a blue johanni cichlid mermaid shes the daughter of the sun pirates lookout she uses kenbonshoku haki and merman combat she gets along esp well with ruby x3 she accompanied shamouti on her travels tehe

amethyst age 15 douriki 500 bounty 15 million beri she is a lyretail anthias mermaid and lil sis of sapphire x3 she likes to tag along with her big sis! :3 she uses busoshoku haki and merman combat

kapahala age 13 douriki 300 bounty 30 million beli he is from pineapple island in the east blue he can use busoshoku haki he uses a martial art called "lue" his islands fighting style his weapons are hua luan martial arts weapons one of which "ate" a zoan df lol his bday is july 23 eventually he becomes a  
prominent member of the crew

kalimba age 19 douriki 900 bounty 105 million beri shes a girl from pineapple island and the older sis of kapahala she can use kenbonshoku haki she has a pet lama named mr. scruff haha who ate a paramecia df shes an original member of the tikitorch pirates she is one of the many islanders who joined brawlys crew on a whim haha

kohala age douriki 16 douriki 160 bounty 15.8 million beli hes the bro of kapahala & kalimba hes from pineapple island he joined brawlys crew on a whim like many other of his friends from his homeland hes an excellent swimmer xD

mack age 32 douriki 920 bounty he is a king mackeral fishman he is a former sun pirate and arlong pirate he was one of the officers alongside hatchan kuroobi chew marlin etc after the strawhats defeated arlong park he escaped by swimmming away before he was arrested by the marines during the timeskip he became much stronger he is a master of fishman karate better than kuroobi but not as good as jinbe and zen he was once a slave to a tennryubito but was saved by fisher tiger he shared the same views as his original late captain he realizes not all humans discriminate against fishmen and merfolk and eventually joins the tikitorch crew he was personally recruited by brawly ryuuga and zen whom he knew from his time as a sun pirate his sun piate tatto is on his chest while his arlong is on his right arm and his tikitorch tattoo is on his left forearm he is good friends with alfie & of course moseby of the teague pirates his bday is september 4

alfie age 34 douriki 3400 bounty 90 million beri hes a butterfly fish fishman he is a former arlong pirate who arrived with him and helped take over namis village but later had a change of heart he has dark purple spikey hair, light purple skin and has a crab tattoo on his chest the arlong tattoo on his left shoulder and the sun pirate tattoo on his right side he has a very impressive six pack lol he wears a medium purple unbttoned shirt with yellow flowers a sky blue sash light blue shorts and sandals he can use fishman karate he is the older brother of mack his tikitorch tattoo is on his right forearm  
his bday is

lomi age 17 douriki 170 bounty 15.7 million beri she is a salmon mermaid lol she is the cousin (sort of) of meru who has merfolk heritage and comes from pineapple island in the east blue she never visited fishman island until she came there w/hr crew x3 she has a pet whale shark named kahuna! unlike most merfolk she has sharp teeth a distintive trait of her base species due to growing up w/the friendly humans of pineapple island she never realized the predujices and hostility bewtween fishman/merfolk and humans until she came to the saobody archipelago her bday is april 22 she is the gf of kohaku lol aww x3 she can talk to sea creature like all mermaids tehe her mother is a mermaid and her father a merman she uses merman combat and a uses a skillful grade katana

calamari age 24 douriki 240 bounty 15 million beli she is a myopsid squid mermaid lol bounty 24 million beri she's the older sis of lomi and cosuin of meru she is from pineapple island she didnt get to visit fishman island until she came there like her sis she didnt know anything about the hostilities bewteen fishman/merfolk and humans which surprised her as the people of pineapple island accepted her family into their village and are very friendly kind etc she has a pet enormous green sea turtle named squirt lol she can communicate w/sea creatures like all mermads lol her bday is july 12

bouillabaisse age 21 douriki 2100 she is a grey mullet fishwoman and sister of lomi and calamari plus meru's cousin lol she is from pineapple island in the east blue like most of her family she had never been fishman island until she came there with her crew and didnt know about the predujiceas against her race until she visied the saobdy archipelgo with the rest of her crew as she grew up around humans she likes them and gets along with them her nickname is bou x3 she is very beautiful curvy and sexy lol she has the unusual ability to communicate with fish (a trait usually seen only in merfolk) her skin is a silky silvery color and she is kind sweet charming and a good person x3 she can breathe underwater and is an amazing swimmer even for her kind lol :3 her bday is january 11

sashimi age 15 douriki 150 he is an atlantic bluefin tuna fishman he is the brother of calamari bou lomi and kazu he is from pineapple island he is a great swimmer and strong even for a fishman kid lol his bday is june 5 his nickname is sash lol

kazunoko age 9 douriki 90 bounty 9 million beri he is an atlantic herring merman he is the younger brothr of calamari bou lomi and sashimi he is from pineapple island his bday is june 19 hes uncommonly strong for his age & race xD he can use very basic merman combat since he is only a beginner and uses kebonshoku haki

toakai teitoi age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 293 million beri he is a shortfin mako shark fishman hes the uncle of lomi and her siblings plus kind of an uncle to meru lol he is from fishman island but moved to pineapple island w/hs older sister he doesnt discriminate against humans and gets along very well the people of his new home and crew his super strong even for his race his bday is march 23

ahi age 12 douriki 120 bouny 12 million beli hes a young yellowfin tuna fishman from pineapple island he was one of the many islanders  
who joined brawley's crew right off the bat lol xD he can use beginner fishman karate and uses busoshoku haki

momoa age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beli hes a mahi-mahi  
fish fishman and is from pineapple island lol hes one of the many islanders who joined brawley before he set sail for a life of piracy! xD as a fishman he is a highly skilled swimmer and can communicate w/bony fish (a trait usually not seen in fishman) and is skilled in fishman karate and fishman jujutsu. unlike most fishman he has no hard feelings towards humans as he grew up on pineapple island which has a small population of fishman/merfolk where they live in peace and harmony w/the humans x3

kohaku age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 105 million beli he is from pineapple island in the east blue he's one of the original members of the crew but isnt good at things like navigation doctor stuff cooking etc lol so he doesnt have an official job haha but he's strong and kicks butt haha he is the bf of lomi lol his bday is april 23 lol the day after lomis :3 he uses a tribal loooking kusairgama as his weapon which "ate" a zoan df so its also his pet named kirara haha he uses busoshoku haki

kahani age 18 douriki 180 bounty 15.6 million beri she is from pineapple island and is the lil sis of kohaku she is quite strong her bday is july 7th she has pet loggerhead turtle which is many times larger than is normal for its kind she uses hawaiian/maori/polynesian style weapons she uses kenbonshoku haki the metal on her weapons is kairoseki

topanga age 21 douriki 210 bounty 15.3 million beri she is a young beautiful somehwat onconventional woman from pineapple island lol she loves to eat pineapples and namu hamu melon! x3 she has a pet boulder which "ate" the ancient zoan df model arsenoitherium a prehistoric elephant! xD she is a great swimmer almost as good as a normal fishman and loves animals and nature lol

takopa age 13 douriki 130 bounty 3 million beli shes the younger sis of topanga shes also from pineapple island she uses kenbonshoku haki she ate an artificial zoan df that allows her to transform into a coconut octopus and retain her swimming ability plus strengthening it her name is a pun on octopus parfait or an octopar isnt it obvious this aint no joke! xD (got this from mr.2 lol)

honu age 12 douriki 120 bounty 15.12 million beri hes a young boy from pineapple island in the east blue he ate the artificial zoan df model sea turtle lol thus retaining his swimming ability he can use busoshoku haki hes dad is in the marines hes stationed nearby in shells town but is well known within the east blue he is an original member of the crew

luca age 13 douriki 130 bounty 13 million beri she is a girl from coconut island in the east blue (apart of the hua lua archipelago like pineapple island) she has an animal pet sloth which ate a paramecia df sum kinda wierd ability lol she is one of the original members her bday is march 13 her hometown is called coconut grove lol she wears a coconut bra haha coconut island is the friendly rival of pineapple island lol its shaped like a coconut and has lots of coconut trees xD she uses kenbonshoku haki she gets alomg swimmingly w/takopa! x3

coco age 9 douriki 190 she is luca's "pet" palm tree bearing coconuts lol it "ate" a zoan df model utahraptor lol giving it sentience a gender and the ability to transform into a reptile haha loco raised her from a seed into a fruit yeilding tree as a little girl and was unwilling to part with it lol so brawly let her bring and plant it in the mini-jungle after which it later became a df user lol in her hybrid form she looks sorta like a sceptile lol

te age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 118 million beli she is from kumate island and a member of the kumate tribe she joined the tikitorchs during one of their misadventures they have managed to wean her off her umm well uhh...previous diet lol there is a running gag where she will comically bite her crewmates and pull out knife and forck while drooling and imagining one of the members as a meal lol readying boiling pot with spices hitting them on the head etc though she is always stopped claiming it was a joke haha she is the gf of muhua her weapon is a kumate spear which "ate" a zoan df and bow/arrrows she can use kenbonshoku haki she dresses in the fashion of her gender and tribe december she shares the same bday as gol d roger her bday is july 8

mahua age 20 douriki 2000 bounty 120 million beri he is from kumate island and a member of the kumate tribe he joined the tikitorchs during one of their misadventures they have managed to wean him off his uhh...previous diet lol there is a running gag where he will comically bite his crewmates and pull out knife and forck while drooling and imagining the members as a meal lmao readying boiling pot with spices hitting them on the head to knock them out etc though he is always stopped claiming it was a joke haha he is the bf of te his weapon is a kumate spear bow/arrrows he can use busoshoku haki he dresses in the fashion of his gender and tribe august 14 he has a pet human sized iguana which ate a zoan df model praying mantis lol which in his hybrid form resembles a scyther haha

togo age 28 douriki 280 bounty 96 million beri he is a young man from cocoyashi village of the east blue he left his homeland in search of adventure b4 arlong came. he ate the ancient zoan df model gigantoraptor & uses busoshoku haki he is part of the dino squad he is very protective of his big sis lol even though shes a few minutes older than him which she always points out much to his chagrin haha

tomo age 28 douriki 280 bounty 96 million beli she is the twin sis of togo so shes from cocoyashi in the east blue she left with her bro b4 arlong and his crew came. she ate the ancient zoan df model alxasaurus (a feathery colorful herbivore theropod) & uses kenbonshoku haki. shes a member of the dino squad

kojiro age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beri he is the younger brother of kuina zoro's childhood friend he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he is superbly skilled in the art of nitoryu he uses a wazamono & ryo wazamono katana. he became so strong through intense training since he could stand. he ate a paramecia df indirectly which increases his effectiveness with swords due its powers he is from shimotsuki village he left his hometown in search of zoro to bring him back but got lost too lol and ended up joining brawlys crew lol

columbo age 28 douriki 960 bounty 98 million beli he is a man from the south blue he ate the zoan df model giant anteater! xD he is 9 ft 6 ins tall and quite intimdating esp in his hybrid form (although he looks very comical at the same tme lol) he can use busoshoku haki

yusei age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beli he is a martial artist from karate island in the south blue he uses mutsu enmei ryuu an ancient martial art that uses the entire body as a weapon he wears the same clothes mutsu wears in shura no mon lol his bday is may 7 he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki he can also use life return

beet age 15 douriki 1500 bounty 150 million beli he is from loguetown he uses a very high quality spear as his weapon eventuallly he awakens all 3 hakis! his epithet is he becomes a leading figure in the world to come amoung pirates his bday is october 6 as of now he can use only two hakis

poala age 19 douriki 900 bounty 19 million beri she is from the konomi islands an uses dual short swords equpied wire heat dials she is a tomboy and has a crush on beet lol she joined the tikitorch pirates after the strawhats beat (lol get it) the arlong pirates her bday is september 30

mononoke age 424 douriki 11000 bounty 424 million beri she is an ancient shandian warrior from jaya before half of it was blown into the sky via knockup stream she knows all about norland and calgara and the shandians role to protect the ponelglyph she is biolically only 24 yrs old lol this is becuase she left jaya to go adventuring b4 norland came back and became frozen cryogencially in a huge block of ice in the grandline lol she was found and thawed out by the tikitorch pirates she has a giant pet white wolf who was also frozen with her that she has had since a puppy lol named moro she wears a jewelry of ancient jaya such as thin leather headband with a sigle jewel in the middle (plus similar armbands on both arms) and oval shaped pearl earrings and a white-fur cape and a necklace made from fangs she also wears a strange mask when fighting seriously lol she uses all 3 hakis she joined their crew b4 they came to skypiea and decided to stay with them knowing her people were safe (the tikitorchs went there rite after the strawhats) she is a very skilled warrior she uses daggers as her weapons she ate the mythical zoan df model qilin making her very powerful! lol this df has remained a mystery and unattainable due to her still being alive but frozen for several hundred years making the df legendary! despite her very high bounty it still does not reflect her true strength lol she is one of the more powerful members of the crew (and thats saying something) she is very beautiful curvy and sexy plus awesome lol she has brown hair too haha her bday is is july 12

seru age 24 douriki 15000 bounty 500 million beri he is the first person from the new world to join the tikitorch pirates and has purple hair lol he uses a european looking broadsword he wears a headband from with a jewel embeded in it he ate an unusual paramcia df that gives him control of the elements earth water fire wind lightning darkness and light like the avatars! which gives him an advantage against logia users of these elements as he can easily redirect attacks and control them in their fluid forms lol he is one of the more powerful tikitorch pirats which is saying something lol his bday is febuary 21

shiruku muramasa age 23 douriki 2300 bounty 101 million beri she is a former bounty hunter from the grandline she uses two katanas both of which are meitou and one is a kitetsu she uses kenbonshoku haki she dresses like samurai and has a similar code of honor she is the younger sister of masamune muramasa another famous bounty huner who defeated criminals and pirates not only for money but justice xD she joined the tikitorch pirates after she was defeatd by ryuuga becuase she felt she owed him her life and was greatly impressed at his strength skill and honor as a swordsman x3 her bday is august 4

martinez age 28 douriki 960 bounty 96 million beli hes a young man from the south blue w/aspirations to become a pirate lol so he simply looked around for a cool looking crew lol saw the infamous tikitrochs asked if he could join em and brawly said sure! xD he ate an ancient zoan df model...epicyon! xD (an extinct very large dog-like animal w/a big lion esque  
head lolz) can use kenbonshoku haki

firenze age 34 douriki 900 bounty 97 million beri he is the cousin of claude monet & sugar he ate the mythical zoan df model centaur what a coincedence lol he can use kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he uses a spear and bow/arrows for weapons

reuben age 42 douriki 420 bounty 8.2 million beli he was member of the franky family and a ship dismantler he ate the ushi ushi no mi model cow lol because he is a male he transforms into a bull he has brown hair so his hair is brown when transformed lol he dresses like his the ox king originaly did in db he wields a gigantic battle axe he uses busoshoku haki his bday is april 9  
he comes from water 7

mina age 16 douriki 1600 bounty 108 million she ate a paramecia df that allows her to control and generate electricity he can produce the same amounts of voltage as eneru but cannot become intangible she can use kenboshoku haki she uses flexible metal whips as weapons to contrict her opponents and charges them w/her electric attacks she is immune to electricity her epithet is "lightning empress" her bday is septembr 16 she is from the grandline

mojo jojo age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beri he is from the jungle island of papanuu in the calm belt near the east blue he dresses similar to others from his village including a lioncloth and feathers sticking upward on his head with a horizontal bone in his hair and a necklace made from claws of sum beast lolhe has a pet oragutang moneky rhino emu and sheep lol he uses a juju beans rattle as his weapon his bday is november 25

jibolba age 74 douriki 1450 bounty 14.5 million beli he is elder shaman from papanunu island and the grandfather of mojo lol he dresses like yoh (shaman king cover art volume 1) he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki and a number of strange weapons and tools for his shaman duties lol he is the same age as kida but looks much older haha since she invented a potion to keep her youthful appearance lol he used to be much stronger in his young days but got old he has a pet giant snake that is similar to those of jaya his bday is

bubu age 19 douriki 900 bounty 45 million beli he is the son of pupu lol the pirate captain who has a leaf on his head with a big round pig nose whose crew was easily defeated by crocodile in alabasta lol he is the only survivor when crocodile left he carried his crew to saftey and got them water which revived them yay lol they disbanded after their defeat feeling ashamed but bubu joined the tikitorchs in alabasta lol he has a leaf growing out of his head too xD he fights using two sabers and a flintlock he ate the zoan df model giant wild boar in his transformed state he has fur and tusks but retains the leaf growth on his head haha he has a pet toucan named polly lol he has a twin sister named tutu who is also a tikitorch pirate and his lil sis also has a leaf on her head haha

tutu age 19 douriki 450 25 million beri she is the daughter of pupu the pirate captain w/the leaf on his head w/a big fat pig nose lol shes the youngr sis of bubu x3 she is very beautiful (the leaf on her head is cute looking lol) plus shes sexy and curvy :3 she loves to swim and is very skilled at it she has 3 pet macaws one scarlet, blue & yellow, and military! xD her weapons are a cutlass and two flintlocks

santera age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beli he is from the corona kingdom hes the bro of santeria of the teague pirates lol in the south blue he uses kenbonshoku & he is an expert in caopiera and break dancing xD he dresses in a similar manner to doflamingo and is very arrogant in his fighting abilities looks style etc but is charming chivilrous charismatic and a loyal friend he likes money and expensive and tropical things and is a showoff he is a famous entertainer celebrity (& regualry entertains the crew) but got bored of it so he decided to become a pirate he is very rich lol he is extemely quick flexible agile acrobatic lithe athletic nimble and has great hand eye cordnation and reflexes he is a friend of casanova of the teague pirates he has a pet chimpanzee named cholo his wife is cantina (age 27, douriki 170, bounty 9.7 million beri shes the lil sis of casanova of the teague pirates) is also a tikitorch x3

ferrara age 27 dourki 970 bounty 27 million beli shes from the corona kingdom the lil sis of harrara of the royal guard. she uses kenbonshoku haki she ate a zoan df model goanna (a type of moniter lizard) lol

rakali age 24 douriki 240 bounty 24 million beli hes a young man from the a spring island in the grandline who joined brawley's crew before they entered the new world he ate the artificial zoan df model...water rat! lol he can use kenbonshoku and always gets into arguments and fights w/yabby who joined shortly after him lol xD

yabby age 23 douriki 230 bounty beri shes a young woman from the a summer island in the grandline who joined brawley's crew before they entered the new world she ate the artificial zoan df model...crawfish! aka a crawdad (cherax specifically) lol he can use busoshoku haki and always gets into arguments and fights w/rabe she joined shortly after him lol xD

aeires age 34 douriki 900 bounty 34 million beri she is a hylian princess from the kingdom of hyrule in the 2nd half of the grandline she is the youngest of the 7 children of king symphonia and queen lissana lol her kingdom is a member of the world government but secretly support dragon lol she uses kenbonshoku haki due to her races biological difference to humans she is only in her late teens lol her names pronouced "air-wris" this aint no joke swan swan im gonna spin-by bon clay! lol her weapons inlude a hylian sword which "ate" mythical zoan df haha she joined the tikitorchs in a similar way that vivi beame a nakama to luffy etc lol she is the gf of faron she wears a tiara

faron age 44 douriki 800 bounty 80 million beri he is a hylian and a former royal solider of hyrule he can use busoshoku haki and kenboshoku haki he uses hylian weapons he is the bf of aeires he joined the tikitorch crew with her lol he is biologically in his late teens

estelle age 124 douriki 1400 bounty 140 million beli she is a courageous adventurer/treasure hunter/explorer turned pirate who entered the rainbow mist 100 years ago in search of treasure and stayed there for a century but time is different in the mist so when she came out she was still the same age (biologically 24) lol but she and eugene managed to get 1 billion beri worth in gold silver and jewels lol she is the wife of eugene x3 her nickname is es lol she was shocked when she realized what year it was by the time they came out lol she uses kenbonshoku haki

edgar age 129 (biologically 29) douriki 950 bounty 195 million beli he is an adventurer/treasure hunter/explorer who became a pirate lol he entered the rainbow mist 100 years ago and stayed for that long but it didnt seem that way to him cuz time is different in the mist he and estelle managed to retireive 1 billion beri worth of treasure lol his nickname is gene haha he was shocked when he learned what the year was when they came out lol he uses busoshoku haki he is an expert swordsman he uses a european longsword esque blade which he wields w/deadly precision and skill xD

yoki age 74 douriki 1450 he is an elderly man of the took clan (chibi people w/antlers lol) he can uses kenbonshoku haki despite looking small and frail he is actaully quite strong esp for species and age

akino age 24 douriki 1500 she is a took woman however she appears a normal human but still has antlers she's beautiful sexy charming cute and curvacious! x3

palau age 52 douriki 5200 bounty 72 million beli she is a young tribal giant from the same island in the calm belt as the teague pirates mareg she loves to go fishing and fights using a giant fishing rod lol her favorite food is roasted seaking meat on a stick lol (well its really a sharpened log haha) he also liks to swim

aata age 44 douriki 800 bounty 80 million beli he is a tropical hylian from pineapple island in the east blue he is one of the original members of the crew he uses busoshoku haki he's the bf of

kiri age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli she is a tropical hylain from pineapple island and one of the original crew members she can use kenbonshoku haki. she is in her early teens by her races standards.

zanna age 14 douriki 140 she has a jungle tarzan theme she uses caeopera nd jungle style weapons she isnt very smart lke lufffy lol but is brillant in combat she lives in the mini jungle of the ship she comes from a jungle summer island in the new world he has a pet cappuchin monkey called jack lol who uses a bamboo shoot w/ darts that have various effects he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki! bday june 18 monkey trio

zane age 17 douriki 170 he is the older brother of zanna he ate an predatory ancient mammal zoan df he fights using a spear he comes from a summer island in the new world :1 he gets mad easily lol he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki january 27

dino squad members of the tikitorch crew:

fox hills age 39 douriki 8500 bounty 485 million beli hes a former  
impel down level 6 inmate he ate an ancient zoan df that allows him  
to tranform into a dinosaur called...indominus rex! (an OP dino that is even bigger than a trex same bit force, long arms w/sickle like claws, very intelligent for a dino, can camousflage itself like a chameleon & sense heat signatures!) xD hes the leader of the crews dino squad now! he uses all 3 hakis he joined the tikitorchs shortly after they entered the new world prior to his imprisonment he was an infamous criminal who frequently caused major problems for the marines & world governemt he had been in jail for half a decade before being released by teach's crew he was in the newspaper regularly for his notorious crimes he was the leader of an infamous underground crime gang he has connections w/the black market & personally knows doflamingo the shichibukai & kaido the yonkou! xD

albert aka big al age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 192 million beri he ate a df that allows him to transform into an allosaurus he has a very short temper lol and is funny xD part of the dino squad he is from the first half of the grandline he is 9 ft 2 ins tall

aladar age 29 douriki 950 bounty 95 million beli hes the younger bro of al & big bro of alli lol he ate the dino dino no mi model iguanadon xD hes a member of the dino squad he is playfully teased by the crew for being weaker than his younger sister lol x3

alli age 23 douriki 230 bounty 23 million beli she is the lil sis of alfie & aladar she ate the ancient zoan df model alioramus shes a member of the dino squad shes like nami in the respect that she easily forces the other members (of her sqaud) to do whatever she says lol :3

terra age 22 douriki 220 bounty 22 million beli she is from the first half of the grandline she ate the ancient zoan df idk sum kinda pterasaur enbaling her to fly! xD she's a part of the dino squad

cera age 74 douriki 1450 bounty 50 million beri she is an elbaf giant she ate the triceratops df she is a part of the dino squad she use busoshoku haki her bday is june 23

bron age 90 douriki 3400 bounty 134 million beli he is an elbaf giant he ate the brontosaurus df (as it turns out "brontosaurus is actually its own species not simply a misnamed apatasaurus as previously thot, this disocvery only recently took place in 2015 & caught me, *a dinosaur expert of sorts* by surprise!x) as well as his df powers he uses an axe as his weapon plus a shield he can use busoshoku haki part of the dino squad he is the largent of the group either transfromed or not lol bday october 1

chomper age 16 douriki 1600 bpunty 15.8 million beri hes teenager who ate the ancient zoan df model acrocanthosaurus he comes the calm belt lol bday decembr 12 he is pods bestfriend lol he is part of the dino squad

pod age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beri he is from the new world he ate the ancient zoan df model pyroraptor part of the dino squad he is very quick flexible and agile esp in his hybrid and full animal form

gertie age 69 douriki 5500 bounty 155 million beli he is a giant (non-elbaf) from wherever non-elbaf giants come from lol anyway he ate the ancient zoan df model gallamimus he is part of the dino saqud

meg age 78 douriki 7800 bounty 146 million beli she is a non elbaf giant from the same place as her younger brother lol she ate the ancient zoan df model meglasaurus! she's part of the dino squad!

edwin age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 91 million beli he is from the first half of the grandline and ate the ancient zoan df model kentrosaurus making him a part of the dinosquad! xD

fledge age 15 douriki 150 bounty 15.7 million beli he is from the grandline he ate the ancient zoan df model parasaurolphus he is the youngest of the dinosquad lol

daphnie age 21 douriki 2100 bounty 103 million beri she is a young woman from the grandline first half she ate the ancient zoan df model edaphosaurus! x3 she is a member of the dino squad even though the animal she can turn into isnt one lol but most of the tikitorchs dont know that haha

gaston age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beli he is from the first half of the grandline and ate the anciant zoan df model gastonia (a kind of ankylosaur looking thing lol) he is part of the dino squad!

ferdinand age 32 douriki 3200 bounty 92 million beli he is a man from the grandline he ate the ancient zoan df model pachycephalosaurus! xD hes a member of the dino squad he uses busoshoku haki

mai age 20 douriki 200 bounty 15.4 million beli shes a girl from the south blue she ate the ancient zoan df model harpymimus she uses kenbonshoku haki shes a member of the dino squad

abbey age 19 douriki 1900 bounty 105 million beri she ate an articial zoan df that allows her to transform into a pliosaurus she can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she can still swim plus better now too lol shes a member of the dino squad despite not actually being a dino haha new member

conybeare age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beli he ate the artifical zoan df model plesiosaurus hes a member of the dino squad lol he has retained his swimming ability amplified by his zoan powers new member

anning age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 107 million beri she ate the artificial zoan df model icthyosaurus shes a member of the dino squad and can still swim & way better new member

sedgwick age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli hes a member of the tikitorches dino squad lol he ate the ancient zoan df model ornithocheirus (a kind of pterasaur) which allows him to fly! xD despite not technically being a dinosaur pterasaurs are heavily associated w/dinos and lived during the same tim period (whether yur a creationist or evolutionistx) so yeah hes dino squad! :D he can use kenbonshoku haki

lario age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri he is a nothosaurus fishman making him very unique in that hes a marine reptile fishman instead of a fish or cepholapod subspecies hes a member of the dino squad despite not being a dino df user lol but hes the only one who looks like one in their regualr form haha

manni age 52 douriki 2600 he is a half human half giant who ate the ancient zoan df therizenosaurus a herbivorous dinosaur he comes from the new world despite his fearsome apperence in his full zoan and hybrid form his is actually a vegetarian lol he is a member of the dino squad

pocahontas age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 295 million beri she is a shandian warrior she is from skypiea's hidden shandian village. she ate a mythical zoan df that allows her wind control to a certain degree, she can use kenbonshoku haki she is very strong willed wise beyond her years always speaks her mind and is very indepedent she has completely mastered her df she has a pet racoon plus a hummingbird pets xD she is the leader of the sky islander tikitorch pirates lol but still has to follow the captains orders haha but he is laidback and a cool el capitain! x3

asbel age 24 douriki 2400 bounty 150 million beli he is a bilkan he can use busoshoku haki he uses a double bladed battle axe with dials his bday is september 3rd he is from skypiea

eboshi age 27 douriki 700 she is a bilkan and older sister of asbel she uses kenbonshoku haki she uses dials as weapons her bday is march 9th her nickname is ebi lol

lastelle age 22 douriki 1200 she is a skypiean she can use haoshoku haki she uses a staff with various dials bday january 10 she is from skypiea

loftrian age 19 douriki 900 he is a skypiean and the younger brother of lastelle he uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki he uses dials for weapons his bday is october 1

mito age 10 douriki 100 she is a shandian she can use kenbonshoku haki she uses a spear with dials bday is july 6 she is from skypiea

ashitaka age 23 douriki 230 he is a shandian and the older brother of mito he uses busoshoku haki he uses dials as his weapons he wears a mask similar to wiper which also have large saber teeth like his does lol his bday is june 7

gotoh age 74 douriki 1450 bounty 50 million beri he is an old shandian man who explored upper yard in his youth and found the other half of the montblanc crickets houe and decided to live there lol this was long before eneru ruled skypiea he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki he uses dials equiped to weapons to fight he dresses like shaman witch doctor kinda guy even though he isnt one lol similar to pantri the ancient shandian and the current shandian cheif

leggy age 22 douriki 1200 she is a very sexy pair of legs/butt that belong to a woman who was seperated via law powers lol and joined the tikitorch pirates after she escaped from punk hazard she talks with her butt using her farts which inxeplicably people can understand but can still regular fart lol x3 as she is only a pair of legs her only clothes are fashonable shorts and shoes sometimes a skirt bikini bottom rtc lol her other half is a part of the teague pirates haha leggy is curvy w/thick thighs & a nice big round plump cute sexy butt while her other half has big round soft boobies! x3

picori age 15 douriki 500 bounty 15 million he is a minish and is uncommonly strong for his race he was once a slave to a noble family but was rescued by the tikitorches! he wears a green hat which "ate" a bird df named ezlo lmao like all minish he has a feather like tail he is the younger brother of belari

belari age 20 douriki 200 she is a minish the oldr sistr of picori she is very strong for her race like like brother whom she was a slave with to a noble family but gets saved by the tikitorchs

vaati age 54 douriki 1700 bounty 70 million beri he is a half minish half hylian and was a slave to the same noble family as belari and picori he ate a paramecia df he was rescued by the tikitorchs and is very grateful to all of them biologicaly he is in his early twenties becuz of his hylian heritage

wakka age 28 douriki 2800 bounty 96 million beri he is from karate island in the south blue he's the older cuz of palooka and toluca of the teague pirates he uses his own form of martial arts which is a mixture of many different types he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate an ancient zoan df model chalicothere he is about twice the size of a normal person lol

ali baba age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 294 million he is a former bandit turnd pirate from the desert kingdom of alabasta his epithet is "king of theives" he dresses like cassim from aladin lol he rides an alabastan carpet which can fly lol due to his df powers and has a pet talking parrot also due to his powers he uses middle eastern like weapons he can use kenbonshoku haki he once stole dance powder from the palace and discovered who was really behind its use and all about barouqe works which he later told his crew lol he ate the mythical zoan df model genie which grants various supernatural powers including intagibility in his genie form!

milly age 9 douriki 90 she is a new member of the crew she is eventualy capable of usng kenbonshoku & busoshoku haki she is the daughter of...BUGGY THE CLOWN THE SHICHIBUKAI :3 she is from the east blue she knows who her dad is but hasnt met him yet lol because he is a pirate xD she has a crush on momo the ninja but he thinks of her as an annoying little kid haha like her daddy x3 she has naturally light blue hair eventually she eats a paramecia df

sage age 14 douriki 1400 she is the daughter of crocodile the former shichibukai x3 she knows her who her dad is but has never met him yet she is quite arrogant and thinks very highly of her fighting abilities but its justified haha and she is very pretty haha she can use kenbonshoku haki and ate a paramecia df

kasagoba age 31 douriki 930 bounty 93 million beri he is a marbled rockfish fishman and a former new fishman pirate he was eager to join their crew as he was recruited by the officers. he is very tropical looking and always smiling (even knocked out lol a nice addition to the tikitorch crew lol) he grew up in fishman island his father is a merman and his mother a fishwoman he isnt predujiced against humans anymore due to a change of heart after witnessing the human strawhat pirates fight to save fishman island so he's good now lol like most fishman he is confident in his fighting ability his weapon of choice is a pike which he's very skilled with and can use fishman karate but was defeated by luffy w/ a single punch in gear second haha he's cool tho xD although he was a new fishman pirate he didnt do much fighting so he was let off w/community service and left fishman island to ponder his life and ended up joining the tikitorchs as brawly insisted such a crazy looking guy join his crew lol his nickname is goba lol he along w/hammond and hyozou greeted the strawhats when they arrived at fishman island he was surprised and impressed when the thousand sunny propelled itself backwards to escape lol he has the new fishman pirate jolly roger tattooed on his left arm and the tikitorch jolly roger on his right symbolizing his new alligiance and changed ways he knew zen the tikitorchs 2nd mate from when they were kids

brownbeard age 44 douriki 800 bounty 80 million beri he is a very large super obese man from the new world and was changed into an alligator centaur by trafalgar law he uses a large sword befitting his enormous size and a large flintlock he joined brawlys crew after luffy defeated ceaser on punk hazard he still hates most pirates of the "worst generation" i.e. the supernovas except luffy zoro trafalgar and his new el capitan and ryuuga lol xD

fen bock age 32 douriki 320 bounty 32 million beli he is a sheep satyr who used to serve ceaser clown & a former prisoner he uses kenbonshoku haki he has a red gourd on his back dark blue jacket w/a yellow shirt he uses mace for his weapon which he is very skilled w/he escaped from punk hazard & joined the tikitorches

pooma age 57 douriki 670 bounty 67 million beri he is a former subordinate of ceaser clown and a jaguar centuar xD he made friends with luffy but realized he was the "enemy" then got beat up by him lol he uses a spikey mace as his weapon and uses a big kine horn to call for backup he used to be an infamous criminal but changed his ways and joined the tikitorchs xD he thinks being a centuar is the coolest thing in the entire world lol

axe hand morgan age 49 douriki 750 bounty 75 million beli he is the former captain of the marines of shells town he was defeated by luffy and his first mate zoro in their first adventure together lol during the two year timeskip he became much stronger and changed his ways (like how he used to be before his corruption) though is still very arrogant and instead of showing off his rank he boasts of his bounty xD he joined the tikitorch pirates before they entered the grandline he can now use busoshoku haki and his axe is now made from kairoseki hes so cool! xD it appears he still cares for his son and no longer thinks of him as a wimpy spoiled brat lol his bday is august 11 he still sports his marine colors light blue w/navy blue stripes xD

mohmoo age idk douriki idk bounty 15 million beri he is giant sea cow who used to be a member of the arlong pirates and then the caribous crew lol he escaped and came under the care of the tikitorch pirates whom treat him much better at first he tried to eat brawly but broke his teeth and so he got a lump on the head for behaving badly haha they trained him to not be so weak and a cowardly xD he is only a child for his kind and isnt finished growing yet tehe he esp likes gobbo brawly meru and the merfolk but but scared of the fishman cuz of the arlong pirates lol

cherami leigh aka miss goldenweek age 13 douriki 300 bounty 30 million beli she is a former baroque works officer agent and a realist painter of fantastic skill she can use kenbonshoku haki she uses her colors trap technique to hypnotize people she joined the tikitorch pirates shortly after luffy defeats crocodile lol x3 her bday is april 29

hendrich hans aka mr.4 age 30 douriki 940 bounty 94 million beri he is a former baroque works officer agent he uses his extreme physical strength to overwhelm his opponents he can now use busoshoku haki his weapon is a 14 ton kairoseki bat and a gun which "ate" a dog dog df fruit which is also his pet dog named lasso haha lol he joined the tikitorchs with cherami shortly after his pizza delivery service went out of business since he takes forever to make/deliver it lol

akumai age 28 dourki 280 bounty 18 million beri he is a former baroque works billions agent/subordinate of bon clay he has black hair and wings on his head shaped like the baroque works symbol ones he uses a grade sword katana for his weapon he is quite skilled as a swordsman he wears stripped black and grey shirt cow patterned scarf and dark grey pants he ate a zoan df shortly after baroque works downfall and joined the tikitorchs w/his best frend gingko aha he is a master of disguise haha he can use busoshoku haki hes a very skilled carpenter as he bulit and designed mr 2s ship the swanda however his shipwright skills are limited to luxury ships for transport of people and cargo which look beautiful and fancy but arent powerful like the sunny lol his bday is august 26 he stole baroque works ship downpour to escape alabasta w/gingko & ikalgo was recontructed by him & galahad to a house thingy in the ships mini jungle lol

gingko age 27 douriki 270 bounty 17 million beli he is a former baroque works billions agent/subordinate of bon clay he has light wavy green hair with a tuft of black hair tied at the back he wears a light purp shirt and pants dark purple vest and maroon sash around his waist he is very skilled in navigation and can use kenbonshoku haki hes a master of disguise lol he joind brawly and crew w/his bff akumai his bday is july 2 he uses flintlocks as his weapon and is a pretty good shot almost as good as ussop was two years ago lol he has a pet giant blue finned elephant tuna named snoots lol he got a present when he was a lil kid lol

ikalgo age 31 douriki 310 bounty 21 million he is a former baroque works billions agent under mr. 2 bon clay whom he greatly respects lol he is close friends w/akumai & gingko he has green hair that looks like long stalks of grass & a yellow shirt w/diamond patterns & is buff making him look like a pineapple lol perfect for the tikitorch pirates lol x3 he was apprended by captain hina w/her ori ori no mi powers but later escaped w/his friends he uses a cutlass as his perfered weapon & uses busoshoku haki he is an agressive fighter & does not give up in battle

cotton age 24 douriki 240 bounty 14 million beli hes a former baroque works billions agent who worked under mr. 2 bon clay hes a young man w/messy light brown hair & wears a light purple bucket hat w/vertical dark purple stripes & a fluffy white scarf around his neck w/an open blue button up shirt & light blue shorts he uses a mallet w/kairoseki on either end of the hammer part of his weapon as his weapon of choice lol he uses kenbonshoku haki

mr. 13 age 13 douriki 130 bounty 13 million beri he is a kinda sorta anthropmorphicish otter a former baroque works agent he wears sunglasses & a purple polkadot pajamas his real name is pb&j lol he uses busoshoku haki he has excellent drawing skills and likes using bivalve shell blades and bombs to atk he crashed the tikitorchs luau (hua lua style parties) w/his birdy partner drawn by the smell of their delecious food including namu hamu melon lol surprising everyone and joined the crew juss like that lol

miss friday age 16 douriki 160 bounty 16 million beli shes a vulture & a former baroque works agent she wears sunglasses and has minimachine guns strapped to her wings and wears a scarf she uses kenbonshoku haki her real name is aeon she crashed the tikitorchs luau (hua lua style parties) w/her mousey partner drawn by the smell of their delecious food including namu hamu melon lol surprising everyone and joined the crew juss like that lol

weeble aka mr. mellow age 34 douriki 340 bounty 9 million beri he is a former billions agent of the now defunct criminal organization baroque works Mr. Mellow is an average sized tan man with cobolt blue hair. He wears a dark red shirt with on it, along with a white fur scarf, a green cap with a melon stem on top, and plain black pants with a brown belt. In the flashback of him pulling the cart of dance powder, his shirt said to "half-fledged" and he did not wear the fur scarf. However, during the incident with Baroque Works in Alabasta, his shirt said to "full-fledged". he was the leader of the billions he has well above average physical strength & fighting ability than a normal human he is also quite skilled w/firearms & swords as well as assasination subterfuge theft & bounty hunting. he was the only one to survive aces hiken attack by diving into the sea just before the ships were destroyed by the intense flames lol he joined the tikitorch pirates around the same time as akumai gingko ikalgo & the other former baroque works agents due to the influence of the tikitorch pirates he is much more of a decent person lol x3

mr. big game hunter aka geronimo age 40 douriki 400 bounty 8.4 million beli hes a former baroque works billions agent he worked w/mr. mellow mr. kasa mr. pencilhead & mr. skipper xD he is a rather large man, with long, curly black hair. He has a short beard that outlines his chin, he has large lips, a big, dark nose and his forehead is somewhat wrinkly. He wears a light brown button down shirt. The collar shows off some chest hair and he has two buttoned pockets on either side of the shirt. Over it, are two maroon belt straps that carry two large sabers across his back. geronimo carries two spears and two large sabers on his back. he also appears to be clever, as when he was grazed by a ricochet bullet geronimo anticipated that luffy was immune to gun fire due to the abilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and attacked the opponent from his back with a drawn saber. he also uses a large quadrople barrel elephant gun for long ranged atks and is skilled in its use he joins the crew the same time as the other baroque works agents n becomes more decent lol as his nickname suggests hes a big game hunter & is quite skilled in this trade he joins the tikitorches around the same time as the other baroque works agents he helped kill mr 11 he was sent flying via luffys gomu gomu no rocket atk lol

mr. kasa aka kuddo age 36 douriki 360 bounty 8.8 million beri  
hes a former baroque works billions agent hes a large round man he wears a kasa hat pink scarf a bumble bee colored shirt & gray shorts  
he uses a katana as his weapon he has very shaved short swamp green hair & stubble he helps kill mr.11 n tries the same w/luffy n ace  
but is easily beaten lmao he joins around the same time as the  
other bw's lol

mr. pencilhead aka tombow age 32 douriki 320 bounty 3.2 million beli  
hes a former baroque works billions agent he has black hair & a pencil shaped head lol he wears a necklace w/shark teeth & a gem and a dark blue shirt light blue vest w/a steel collar w/a brown strap around his chest baige pants & a cyan colored sash he wields two sabers he helped kill mr. 11 n tried to kill luffy n ace w/the mellow kasa skipper geronimo etc lol

mr. skipper aka somerley boatswain age 44 douriki 440 bounty 8 million beri hes a former baroque works billions agent he has a sailor theme lol he has a fairly large light brown sideburns & beard w/a stublle mustache he wears a nautical captains hat he wears a light grey traditional alabastan clothing w/a blue vest & a black & white stripped shirt lol he uses a cutlass as his weapon plus a pistol as a sidearm he tried to kill ace & luffy w/the others but failed miserably lol he joins the crew around the same time as the other baroque works agents xD hes a skilled helmsmen navigator cartographer & shipwright

papua new guinea age 52 douriki 520 bounty 14 million 720 thousand beli he is man of the wanted poster that jobo (the drunken hobo!) looked at in mock town lol he has a head shaped kinda like a bell (wider the bottom & tappering the top) w/an x shaped scar on his head w/a small tuft of black hair that other wise remembles grass lol he has crown shaped eyelashes and two pronged thin mustache w/small gold earrings on them & wide grin he also had large golden earrings on his ears x3 h wears a nekclace made of leaves and his main wepaon is a golden dagger he joined the tikitorch pirates before the went to skypiea xD hes from a tropical island w/a primitive indigenous culture x3 his wanted poster has palm trees w/wooden stakes w/human skulls in the background lol brawley loves his crazy extotic tropical appearance n considers him a very good find for the crew xD

seren geti age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri hes the cousin of that crazy girl in the strwhat crew lol hes a member of the famous  
"seren" family he uses kenbonshoku haki he ate a zoan df idk sum kinda jungle animal lol

antilles age 34 douriki 900 bounty 90 million beli hes from the new world he ate the zoan df model hercules beetle he stands at 9 ft tall & very is very broad & well muscled he can use busoshoku haki

elytra age 27 douriki 270 bounty 27 million beri shes the younger sis of antilles she ate the zoan df model alpine black swallowtail butterfly she uses kenbonshoku haki her beauty is dazzling which is greatly amplified in her hybird form people treat her like alvida (post df) & boa hancock lol

raveneau d. lussan age 28 douriki 1280 bounty 96 million beli he is a man from the first half of the grandline he wears a white bandanna and has dark green hair and has a goatee a scorpion looking tattoo on his right shoulder and wears a metal chain necklace around his neck he was in the bar at mock town when bellamy fought luffy who got beat up badly lol he was supposed to be getting supplies (they party alot n need to replenish frequently lol) but decided to have a few drinks first he was w/the the others when they accidently travelled to sky island (this happened to the tikitorchs before the strawhats went there lol shortly after they fell back down they partied again this time w/doffy lol he didnt back up the strawhats claims of "sky island" to the bar crowd cuz theyre idiots lol) via knock up stream xD haha for weapons he uses a flintlock dagger and a cutlass he also uses busoshoku haki kenbonshoku haki & can withstand anyones haoshoku haki. he joined the tikitorch pirates shortly after they entered the grandline and is from an island in the south blue, his bounty when luffy 1 hit KO'd bellamy was 9.6 million lol despite having the "will of D" & his greath strength (esp after his training during the strawhats hiatus) he isnt a powerhouse by the standards of the main fighters lol but is still valued member of the crew! x3

levi age 29 douriki 2900 bounty 195 million beri he ate neko neko no mi model: scimitar cat xD he is extremly lazy when not fighting (which brings out the beast in him!) & spends most of his spare time sleeping or cat naps lol but likes to battle hes over 9 ft tall & broad shouldered and can use kenbonshoku haki he uses his teeth claws etc as his weapons hes from the 1st half of the grandline he has full mastery of his df he also enjoys drinking and sleeping w/many women lol x3

kemia age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beri she ate the ancient zoan df model macrauchenia she use kenbonshoku haki shes the younger sis of tanto  
shes from the south blue

dontos age 33 douriki 910 bounty 91 million beri he ate the ancient zoan df model toxodon he uses busoshoku haki he is about the size of teach and somewhat chubby lol he is very goofy but dangerous when mad he is the older bro of kemia & is also from the south blue

tiffa she ate a gazelle df age 23 douriki 230 she is very pretty and sweet :3 she uses kenbonshoku haki she uses tonfa guns as her weapons xD

miyu age 19 douriki 900 she ate a bobcat df she has a crush on levi and is very catlike and playful x3

viollette age 20 douriki 2000 sister of dash of the heart pirates former cp9 agent candidate she is very beautiful and likes to work out plus very nice n sweet x3 she has mastered kamie shigan geppou rankyaku tekkai and soru she can use kenbonshoku haki she was on the tikitorchs ship when her crew met the heart pirates x3 but she reunited w/him when the crews joined forces xD

gallon age 30 douriki 3000 bounty 94 million beli he is a human xp he ate a df that lets transform into a columbian mammoth he is almost twenty feet tall & uses busoshoku haki his bounty doesnt reflect  
his strength lol

monte age 100 douriki 1000 he is bananawani (a giant banana with a gigantic crocodile growing out of it lolz) and pet of the tikitorch pirates they found him in alabasta x3 he is the one who ate mr. 3 & the fake key lmao he is loyal to the crew esp brawly who tamed him lol n gobbo who takes care of him x3

mutio age 18 douriki 180 she is a neon tetra fishwoman, she is extremly beautiful as are all neon tetra fishwoman, she does not hate humans nor does she look down of othr races she is very attached to brawly becuz he personally saved her from macro's slave traders she fights for her captains affections w/ his gf meru and boa cleopatra haha x3 lol she uses fishman karate/jujutsy and is very good at it just timid lol

ponyo age 17 douriki 700 he is a stonefish merman and younger brothr of mutio he and lalia tried to save their sister from the macro pirates but were captured instead lol he has venomous quills which he use as projectiles he along with his sister were saved by the tikitorch pirates like his sis he doesnt hate humans

lalia age 16 douriki 600 she is a golden giant gourami mermaid and is thus much larger than an is normal for merfolk she is adept in merman combat she is mutio's lil sis she was saved by brawly and the other tikitorchs along with her sister she looks up to and respects him but has a crush on gobbo lol

devlin age 30 douriki 940 he is a paradise fish merman from fishman island he joined the tikitorch pirates when they visited fishman island lol he is pretty agressive for a merman haha but not a badguy juss when he fights lol

subira age 25 douriki 2500 she is an african banded barb fishwoman from fishman island and is very cute and sexy lol she is the gf of devlin

amblin age 19 douriki 900 he is a south australian cobbler fish from fishman island he has poisonous dorsal fins and is the younger brother of devlin

gordon age 31 douriki 930 bounty he is a coelacanth fishman he can use kenbonshoku haki and is a master of fishman karate he used to be a ryuugu kingdom royal guard he uses trident which "ate" a zoan df model some prehistoric shark! xD his nickname is gordie lol

herman age 33 douriki 910 bounty he is a hagfish merman he can use busoshoku haki and is an expert in merman combat hes a former ammoknight of the ryuugu kingdom he uses a trident tipped w/kairoseki

dawson age 27 douriki 970 bounty 97 million beri he is a revolutionary under dragon aka luffys dad lol he dresses like the others of his faction his animal theme is an elephant he wears a grey ushanka that has elephant ears lol apparently he stole funkfreed the elephant sword from spanda which is his weapon and has a rifle which "ate" the ancient zoan df columbian mammoth x3 he uses busoshoku haki

draco age 34 douriki 900 bounty 190 million beri he is the older brothr of aura he ate a myhthical zoan dragon type df he is a 1/2 hylian part of the myth duo he uses busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki

aura age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beri she is the youngr sister of dracorex she also ate a mythical zoan df model pegasus she's a 1/2 hylian part of the myth duo

torizu age 30 douriki 940 he ate the ancient zoan df tori tori no mo model: phorosrhacos a terror bird df

gorgos age 48 douriki 7600 bounty 176 million beri he is a man from a tribal people in the south blue he is about the same size as a wotan despite being human as his grandfather is a giant xD he ate the ancient zoan df hebi hebi no mi model titanoboa the largest snake in the real world lol have to specify since those snakes from jaya are 100 times bigger lol as such he is gigantic in any form

taz age 16 douriki 1600 he ate the zoan df tazmaniandevil he spins at very high speeds he dresses like tomoe from pkmn the kangaskhan kid xD he uses a boomerang that "ate" a zoan df he uses busoshoku haki their is a running gag in the series where he throws his wepaon at logia users and hurts them haha he is the newest member

haru age 37 douriki 870 bounty 87 million beri he is from the village whose people have feathers on their elbows enabling them to fly lol he uses twin sabers as his weapon and is very proficient w/them he is the husband of aki he is the head of the pirate family his fave season is spring lol

aki age 32 douriki 920 bounty 92 million beli she is from the village whose people have feather son their elbows enabling them to fly lol uses various firearmas as her weapons and is very skilled with them lol she is the wife of haru her fave season is fall

natsu age 12 douriki 200 he is the son of haru and aki he has feathers on his elbows lol he likes being a pirate haha he can fly lol he is fuyu's older brother his fave season is summer

fuyu age 9 douriki 90 she is the daughter of har and aki plus natsu's lil sis lol she has feathers on her elbows and can fly her favorite season is winter

zagi age 33 douriki 3300 he is a human from the first half of the grandline he has a pet gladiussaurus a predatory sauropod dinosaur xD his epithet is beast king he ate a paramecia df that gives him the ability to control animals (non sentient creatures) basically he can make them do whatever he wants but he doesnt misstreat them

zuzu age 13 douriki 130 he is the from the south blue he ate the zoan df blue poison dart frog! he is the older twin brother of zula  
he uses busoshoku hakin

zula age 13 douriki 130 she is the youngr twin sistr of zuzu and from the south blue she ate the red eyed treefrog zoan df she uses kenbonshoku haki

dillos age 25 douriki 990 he is a large human slightly bigger and taller than whietbeard he ate the doedicurus df he can use busoshoku haki hes from a summer island in the grandline

mika age 21 douriki 210 she is a new member of the crew she is from the new world she ate a zoan df that lets her transform into a giant butterfly! she can create a dust powder stuff from her wings to make people poisoned (non fatal) be temperaily paralyzed or fall asleep xD she is physically about the same height as whitebeard but well proportioned lol

miyama age 18 douriki 180 he is from the new world and the lil brother of mika lol he ate a zoan df that lets him transform into a giant japanese rhinoceros beetle! xD physically he around the same size as whitebeard lol

leah 17 douriki 170 she is a new member of the crew she is the younger sis of miya she ate the zoan df tori tori no mi model hummingbird unlike her siblings she is of normal stature x3 she can use kenbonshoku haki

onix age 50 douriki 7400 he is an elbaf giant! he fights with his bare fists and a gigantic round metal shield w/ single spike in the middle and the edges of the shield are blunt it is also used as a projectile to knock out enemies the shield "ate" a zoan df giving it life which acts like a boomerang he is an expert in hand to hand combat

aryll age 24 douriki 1500 she is a hylian and is also a member of dragons revolutioary army she can use kenbonshoku haki she has a weapon which "ate" a zoan df she joined their crew in the new world

erasa age 22 douriki 220 she is from the grandline first half and has a staff which "ate" a zoan df lol

juno age 21 douriki 2100 he is a lemur mink from a summer island called "jungle maze island" in the new world he is the leader of the JMI group he has a giant capybara as his pet named...lucha lol he can use kenbonshoku haki

emi age 20 douriki 200 she is from JMI she is the gf of julien lol she doesnt have any df powers but has a pet who ate a zoan df

tristan & isolde ages 39 dourikis 390 bounty 39 million beri they are twin  
lodossian kids each w/two tails theyre boy & girl siblings who lived on jungle maze island he can use kenbonshoku haki & ate an ancient flying zoan df while she can use busoshoku haki & ate an artifical zoan lizard type df they are both wild unpredictable and have amazing survival instincts

palua age 19 douriki 190 she is from JMI & ate the zoan df hebi hebi no mi model green tree python

martel age 16 douriki 160 he is from the same island as julien and ate the zoan df zebra he has a pet okapi which ate a paramecia df x3

axel age 15 douriki 150 he is from the JMI he ate the zoan df cave lion

mel age 12 douriki 120 he is from JMI he ate the zoan df girrafe (different from kakus)

belize age 14 douriki 140 she is from JMI she has giant tapir pet and a customized tranquilizr gun which "ate" a zoan df model giant ant eater!

amur age 17 douriki 700 she is from JMI and ate the zoan df model siberian tiger (different from nala's of the buggy pirates)

latvia age 18 douriki 800 she is from JMI he ate the zoan df model alligator

java age 13 douriki 300 he is from JMI ate the zoan df model...peacock! lol

bos age 11 douriki 110 he ate the she giant ice age bison zoan df he is from JMI

lynas age 10 douriki 100 she is part of the JMI group she ate a logia df!

andrea age 9 douriki 90 she is from JMI she is the 2nd youngest of JMI she ate the flamingo df lol

gangan age 8 douriki 80 he is a wimple pirahna fishman and youngest of the JMI he is quite strong for his age even for a fishman

orchid age 26 douriki 600 she is half human half discus fish fishwoman hybrid she has traits of both respective species and is very beautiful she can breathe underwater and on land is a very good swimmer her father is a human and her mother a fishwoman

safari age 24 douriki 1400 she is a girl who was raised on a summer island by sabertoothcats lol which is one giant jungle filled with dangerous animals she has a jungle theme she dresses like...leopard print girly jungle-ish clothes...with frills lol haha

catalina age 42 douriki 420 she is a half leopard shark fishwoman half giant girl her father is a stingray fishman and her mother a giant making her a wotan due her giant heritage she is biologically in her early twenties but is smaller than most wotans due to the size of leopard sharks lol she is quite beautiful and sexy x3

momoshiro age 17 douriki 1700 bounty 117 million beli he is a ninja from wano he ate a paramecia df that gives him the sterotypical powers of the shinobi he is the new to & uses kenbonshoku haki join the tikitorch crew he has a pet red panda named zoey (its a girl) which he thinks is a tanuki his nicknme is momo his bday is july 23

shueisha age 22 douriki 2200 bounty 122 million beri shes the big sis of momo like him shes a ninja she uses busoshoku haki shes very skilled in ninjutsu & martial arts her nickname is susu her bday is august 14

toei age 29 douriki 290 bounty 29 million beli hes a ninja from wano & the older bro shonen & cousin of shueisha & momo he can use kenbonshoku haki he ate a neko neko no mi his bday is january 23

shounen age 24 douriki 240 bounty 15 million beli hes a ninja the younger bro of toei cousin of susu & momo hes a highly skilled ninja he uses busoshoku haki he ate a paramecia df that gives him the ability to jump phenoumenally high & far (even more so than someone x20 his physical strength) his bday is july 2

bandai age 74 douriki 7400 bounty 250 million beri hes a legendary ninja from the country of wano he is by far the most skilled & powerful practitioner of ninjutsu in the world he joined the tikitorch pirates w/the other ninja (or nin-brats) as he calls them lol he can use kenbonshoku haki & busoshoku haki he also uses kairoseki ninja weapons his bday is july 5 he is one badass old dude! xD

konohamaru age 11 douriki 110 hes a young ninja from the wano country  
he ate a zoan df that allows him to transform into sum kinda monkey  
lol he uses many typical shinobi weapons his main one is his staff  
he can also use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki x3 hes quite the  
lil troublemaker and alrdy is likes spying on naked girls aha xD

tamaya age 26 douriki 980 bounty 98 million beli he is a genius master fireworks maker from wano in the new world he is hot tempered and easily flustered lol he has two hair colors lol he makes various kinds of fireworks including ones that look like rockets and cartoon bombs haha he also uses these as his weapons he was inspired to become a fireworks maker as a young boy by seeing the splendid fireworks set off every new year by rich nobleman he spent years learning and perfecting the art until he as ready to present his creations to the nobleman but they coudlnt see past his shabby clothes and low social status so they sent him away which mad him sad =( so he became a pirate using his pyrotechnic techniques for crime lol thatll show em haha he uses his fireworks in the parties the tikitorchs have lol he's also brilliant at making bombs and other various explosives haha he ate the bomu bomu no mi after mr. 5 got killed by a strong marine hunting badguys lol he also uses an old fashioned canon as his weapon he can use buspshoku haki making his fireworks explosive weapons and df powers much more powerful lol he wars a rope around his head tied up above his forehead lol

tsuri haga age 19 douriki 900 bounty 9 million beli hes the grandson of minatomo an awesome old man who loves carpentering xD he takes after him in his passion for carpentry lol he wears traditional blue japanese working clothes wears a rope around his head carries around a large sledghammer & tool box filled w/various paraphenilia used for fixing things made of wood lol xD he can use busoshoku haki but unconciously causing him to accidently cause futher damage to the item in question he is trying to fix in comic fashion lol his hobby is making wooden toys & selling them at overpriced rates x3 his name is an oxymoron as it literally means "tree hugger" ironic given his profession lmao xD

onna age 31 douriki 9300 bounty 193 million beri she is a blind woman the from the country of wano however she is a very skilled master of japanese pole arms such a yari bisento naginata and nagimaki she uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki her blindness was due to a training accident when she was a young teen she has super amazing hearing which helps her fight!

trent age 14 douriki 140 he is a boy from an island in the new world he ate an ancient zoan df coelurosauravus giving him the ability to fly he likes to play and is very childish and almost never serious haha he uses kenbonshoku haki

koruru age 30 douriki 300 he is from the new world ate the zoan df...giant kangaroo! xD he is an expert boxer specializes in hand to hand combat he has super strong punces and kicks

mowgli age 26 douriki 980 he ate the zoan df wolverine he grew up raised by...wolves! thus he has animalistic senses instinct survival skills and is more intuned to nature than normal humans

buoy age 33 douriki 910 he is from the new world and was turned into a shark centuar by trafalgar law the shichibukai making him appear to be a merman though he cannot breath underwater at so law also transfered its gills lol he escaped from punk hazard w/ joined the tikitorch pirates

bimba age 28 douriki 280 she is from the new world and was turned into a deer centuar by law she escaped punk hazard w/ and joined the tikitorch crew lol

mimsy age 22 douriki 220 she is from the grandline the same resort island that the strawhats went to and were bugged by the foxy pirates lol she is very sexy curvy has big boobs and a nice big round plump soft jiggly butt mmmmmmm! x3 she almost always wears a bikini accented one of those sheer mini skirt things that still shows the front and back part of the panties mmmmmm :3

achoo age 29 douriki 290 he is an archerfish merman and younger brother of he chew of the arlong pirates he uses attacks similar to his brothr and is an expert in merman combat he joined their crew when they came to fishman island lol

nyla age 24 douriki 1500 she is a former bounty hunter from the grandline and joined their crew during the course of their adventures in the first half of it she has a strange mole/wolf like pet named shirsu douriki 450 which has an incredibly good sense of smell and an extremly long prehisile tongue which can paraylze upon contact she uses a thorned whip as her weapon of choice and uses kenbonshoku haki

yuki yako age 9 douriki 90 she is from a monk from wano she uses a monk staff that "ate" a df she uses fuda scrolls to ward off evil spirits, demons etc which in reality are just ordinary piece of paper with symbols written on them as people often tell her lol much to her chargin

ikki yako age 19 douriki 900 bounty 45 million beri he is the older brother of yuki he pretty much looks and dresses like goku (from ikki yako lol) and is from the country of wano he ike his younger sis is a monk..although cowardly despite his immense strength lamo lol he uses a monk staff and a katana although he later gains courage

willis age 50 douriki 740 bounty 74 million he is a warrior from the new world who wears knight armour (loz phantom) and uses a strange broad sword and ornate shield as his weapons his epithet is "phantom knight" lol he does not hurt thoes with good hearts and is very chivalrous lol he is quite buff even in his old age xD he comes from an unknown kingdom he uses kenbonshoku haki

nazca age 33 douriki 3300 bounty 191 million beri he is man from the new world and dresses like an aztec warrior and uses weapons the ancient aztecs used he ate the mythical zoan df model chubacabra! xD he uses busoshoku haki

peregrine age 72 douriki 7200 bounty 252 million beli he is a hylian from northern hyrule in the new world and a former solider of his kingdom he can uses kenbonshoku haki and busoshoku haki he ate zoan df tori tori no mi model ...peregrine falcon! xD he fights using twin blades of hylian make

foster age 31 douriki 310 he is a former salesmen of the den den company lol he used to make deliveries at sea a new service the company offered (starting 1524) he has a giant ammonite (basically a very big omanyte from pkmn haha) which acts as a submarine it moves by pumping air in its coiled shell or something xD named ammo lol its intelligent enough to understand human speech he operates it in its modified shell which has windows on each side plus the front and back lol they saved hise life so he gave the tikitorch pirates all of his merchandise for free lol its kept in a conpartment inside ammo tehe which shows he is much more grateful than his rival rice rice lol he joined their crew on a whim because he couldnt find his way back lol he used to be the top salesman and pride of the company he is also quite strong for a somewhat fairly normal looking person by one piece standards lol

gareis age 32 douriki 920 he is a man from the south blue but somehow ended up in the new world lol he ate a zoan df that allows him to transform into..a giant blue crab! xD because of his df he cant swim (which is ironic since crabs live in water lol) but can still breathe underwater haha he can swim w/galahads "resin suit" xD

aesop age 30 douriki 940 bounty 194 million beli she is the younger sister of yassop ussops dad who is a main member of shanks's crew she uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki she uses a variety of firearms several of which "ate" zoan dfs she is on par with her older bro in terms of marksmanship

tio age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 290 million beri she is a cyborg originally a young human girl captured by the wolrd government for dr vegapunks experiments she was converted into her current state she is biologicaly 17 but cannot age due her modified body she uses super sharp kairoseki rings as her weapons she is capable of using kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki she escaped vegapunks lab and joined the tikitorchs her bday is febuary 21

prometheus age 300 douriki 3000 bounty 300 million beri he is an alien from outer space and belongs to the same race as zeon nebula and thier kid lol as such he has appears human but has green antennas on his head amoung other odd features lol he uses advanced space technology as weapons and uses busoshoku and kenbonshoku haki crashed landed on earth with the spaceys in his rocket ship called orion's belt he comes from the planet "Bob" lmao his primary weapon is a laser sword lol he is a space pirate lol

titan age 1200 douriki 12000 is a giant spacey (a type on android machine thingy that looks like a chibi person with animalish faces lol) who crashed laned on earth w/two other much smaller spaceys who are his guards lol despite being a machine he has a personality and is kind hearted and only attacks in defense lol the spaceys are the tikitorchs secret weapons

andromeda age 12000 douriki 1200 she is a small spacey and gaurdian of titan she crashed landed on earth from the moon w/her two other spacey companions she wields a common spacey spear x3

ganymede age 12000 douriki 1200 he is a small spacey and guardian of titan he crashed landed on earth from the moon w/her two other spacey companions he wileds a common spacey spear :3

giddo age 230 douriki 9400 he is an alien from outer space who crashed landed on earth (he basically looks like a nitro from toriko) and uses one of those gt robot suits for armour/weapons lol he is an intergaltic law officer who was tracking promthetheus but they ended up stranded and became friends plus joined the tikitorchs haha

genma age 74 douriki 7400 bounty 250 million beli he is an elderly man from the wano country in the new world he is an an extremley skilled martial arts master he ate the zoan df model...giant panda! making him a pandaman lol (one piece joke xD) he is fond of using his full panda form and uses it to get out of situations hed rather avoid lol he can use kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki he likes to eat food alot doing ridiculous things to get it lol he is the second strongest of the crew despite being a newcomer and one of the highest bounties of the crew which ironically doesnt due him justice lol

malu age 34 douriki 340 he is kid giant who is a new recruit of the tikitorch pirates he was rescued by them from punk hazard, unlike the other "giant" kids he is a true giant kida the witch doctor cured his addiction to the substance cesaer clown gave them he ate the ancient zoan df model megatherium aka giant ground sloth he comes from an island in the calm belt where giants live in on a tropical island whose culture/way of dressing etc is similar to that of ancient hawaiians/polyensians/maori people becuase he is a giant he ages differently than a human so he is biolically around 11 years old and pretty much acts like it lol even for a giant kid he is exceptionaly strong even w/out his df power

tiki-monstar aka kane age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 294 million beli  
hes a newer member of the tikitorch pirates who competes in the  
corrdia collesseum (in disguise) to win the mera mera no mi per brawly's instructions he said if he won it he could eat it lol to increase their crews strength xD he is a young man from the new world. he is very skilled w/the spear and can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki. during the tournement he wore a wooden tiki mask complete w/stalks of green grass and blue n red feathers at the top to conceal his identity (all the while trolling everybody becuz its obvious he is a tikitorch pirate due his stage name and getupx) as well as making his spear appear more tribal plus he wears a a leopard skin lioncloth covered w/leaves and such a shark tooth necklace and beast claw armband on his left arm and anklebands made from straw plus various fake tribal water washable tattos and was barefoot! xD brawly thot it would be funny to have a member of his crew who normally doesnt dress in sum kinda islander fashion do so for the tournement lol so he choose kane (pro. "cane" but brawly & the others pronouce it "con-nay" lol) becuz he is very strong and wants to prove his worth n stuff x3 he loses to luffy via a barage of busoshoku haki (in its advanced form) imbued gomu gomu no gattling gun while in gear 3 xD afterwards hes turned into a tiki-like toy by sugar lol after he is rescued by the strawhats he gives them a message from his captain that hes looking forward to seeing them in the new world & that when they meet they will fight and he wont go easy on him! x3 he apologizes to brawly for not winning who says its ok & gives him a df he got from an unihabited tropical island that had a group of kaido pirate allies visiting on so he beat them up dead cuz they attacked his crew lol & afterwards keeps his digsuise as his clothes & makes the tatts real & later keeps his stage name as his epithet! xD it turns out the df was artificial (thus allowing him to swim still in fact it improved itx) he ate the artifical zoan df model...water dragon! xD a species of medium sized lizards resembling iguanas but arent lol

yanma age 26 douriki 1600 he is from wano in the new world he ate the ancient zoan df that lets him transform into a meganeura the giant dragonfly! xD haha soo cool lol he uses kenbonshoku haki

rockbell d. liam age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 450 million beri he is an ex lvl 6 impel down inmate who escaped the prison after the mass breakout 2 years ago he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki he survived the battle royale of the lvl 6 prisoners and escaped on his w/his big sister lol he came to the nw world and eventually jouned the tikitorchs despite being a former lvl 6 prisoner and now a pirate he isnt a bad person but the world gov is messed up lol he has a crush on jeanette fisher lol

rockbell d. triella age 31 douriki 11000 bounty 491 million beri she is an ex lvl 6 impel down inmate and escaped the prison w/her younger brother she survived the battle royale she uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki like her brothr she is a good person

rufio age 18 douriki 1800 bounty 106 million beri he is from the one piece version of china in the new world he wears trunks clothes/sword and has horns on his head (cross epoch) he uses kenbonshoku and busoshoku haki his sword is made from kairoseki and he is extremly skilled with it

xingke age 30 douriki 9400 bounty 394 million beri he is a shaolin monk of major badassery skill to the max lol he comes from the one piece version of china and is a new member of the crew he uses all three hakis and ate a paramecia df he is one of the top fighters he enjoys the hobby of banzai trees and has a taoism outlook on life his great grandfather apparently ate the hito hito no mi and became "enlighted" and passed down his knowledge through his family

gengoro age 34 douriki 9000 bounty 490 million he is a turtle fishman (unique in that he is a marine reptile fishman and not a fish or cephlapod like an ocotopus squid etc) and a cyborg a former "subject" of dr vegapunk he has an extremely hard kairoseki shell equpied with kairoseki canons intergrated into the shell which can fire torrents of water at very high velocities as it is kept under a huge amount of pressure he escaped from his lab and later joined the tikitorch pirates his called "war turtle" haha he can use busoshoku haki his bday is july 10

melville age 60 douriki 6400 bounty 264 million beri he a wotan (half livyatan m. fisman half giant) and is the younger brother of calvert the pirate cain ptaand uncle of arlong! xD he expertly uses fishman karate and fishman jujutsu plus busoshoku haki physically he about the same size as a full giant due to his apex predator prehistoric whale subspecies he is a fearsome fighter and has a repuation for being brutal in battle

jumba age same as the first one luffy beat up lol douriki same as the first one luffy beat up lol he is a blugori from impel down who got lost while swimming in the sea looking for a seaking to eat lol he spotted liam and triella and followed them to bring them back but they escaped the prison haha he when caught up to them they easily defeated/tamed him and made him get food for them lol they grew on eacother and triella gave him a name lol he joined the tikitorchs with them lol he is now completly loyal to the crew haha

yogi berra age 29 douriki 9500 bounty 395 million beli he ate a bear  
df hes a former level 6 impel down inmate xD before he was sentenced  
to life in prison in impel down he was a former marine officer turned  
criminal in the underworld (aka black market) and his connections  
later prove useful for the crew

burgess shale age 33 douriki 11000 bounty 491 million beli he is a former level 6 impel down inmate he escpaped alongside many of his cellmates he can use busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki he ate the articial zoan df model anomalocaris hes the younger cousin of the pierre shale & has no relation to that big dumb wrestling champion of teaches crew who doesnt deserve to share the name of our Lord and Savior JC! :3 lol because he ate an artificial df he can still swim hes 9 ft 1 ins tall he is the first prisoner to escape impel down after luffys & teachs group

gruffalo age 34 douriki 14000 bounty 490 million beri he is the offspring of a grizzly bear and a buffalo lol he uses busoshoku haki he is from the new world hes one of the newer members despite being a wild animal he can speak human language hes basically the monster from the book/movie lol except about as big as gecko moriah lol

deedlit age 15 douriki 1150 bounty 109 million beli she is from eftal village of shalulu island and a direct decendent of the people were almost entirely erradicted by the corrupt 20 kingdoms which became the world government. she ate a logia df which is highly versatile & useful! she is unable to decipher ponelyglyphs but knows the locations of some of the more important ones she can use kenbonshoku haki her family has served the royal family for countless generations before the void century as their vassal which she takes great pride in. she dresses in the fashion of her people and uses an ancient sword forged in her ancestral homeland passed down to her from her father made of the same material used to make the ponelglyphs xD she joins the tikitorch pirates  
sometime after they entered the new world

*Tikitorch pirates ships*  
all of the crews ships usually have hawaiian/maori/polynesian etc names are much larger than marine battleships and have a tiki theme as well as a large mini-jungle complete with beach waterfall lake and a volcanoe and is full of animals both modern and prehistoric, terrestrial and aquatic as well as unique animals that have characteristics of other animals from various islands lol the figure heads of the ships are always tiki masks (which conceal a super powerful canon) and the masts are totem poles lol after their original ship kuekatsu is no longer able to sail they gave it a viking funeral and ships after it have a mechanism which allows it to shoot into the air like the thousand sunny except it uses water from the ocean itself no need for cola lol making for an easy getaway if need be which isnt common lol plus they all have tikitorchs on the ship lol the has luaus often haha tumatuenga and all their ships afterwards have a mini-theme park in the mini-jungle lol built by galahad rollercoasters gondola those spinning cup things etc all with a tiki theme lol their first ship kuekuatsu is about half of half the size of gecko moria's thriller bark and each ship afterwards gets progressively larger & more super awesome! lol xD

kuekuatsu is the original ship of the tikitorch pirates it is a hugely enormous tiki themed galleon ship that has its own mini jungle volcano dubbed mini mt. wannahakaloogie and waterfall it has many animals such as the giant snake from jaya/upper yeard known as nuada & even incuding many prehistoric animals like dinosaurs ptersaurs sabertoothcats terror birds marine reptiles mammoths etc as well as many modern rainforest jungle and savanna animals, the mast is a totem pole, the figurehead is a tiki mask this ship and all following ships of ths crew have tikitorchs lining around the ship which are lit at night lol it is x15 larger than the st briss which fell from skypiea and almost landed on the going merry lol it had a grand total of 50 canons w/each new ship the number of canons increases by 50%! xD they also have a similarily designed smaller ship that is very advanced (courtesy of galahad the robotic knight!x) called kokonoe x3 this much smaller ship can be delpoyed from a hatch w/in the tikitorch's flagship

aumakua is the 2nd ship of the tikitorch pirates it is even larger than kuekuatsu was (they burned it viking style becuz it cudnt sail any longer but salvaged the mini jungle and of course animals) like its predessor it has a totem pole mast tiki mask for figurehead it is techologically advanced like the 1000 sunny of the strawhats it also has some shark features on it lol

tumatuenga is the third ship of the tikitorch pirates even larger than the last ship has a mini jungle waterfall volcanoe many jungle animals even prehistoric kinds totem pole mast tiki mask figurehead the 3rd ship and up are all advanced like the thousand sunny due to galahads skills

kealakekua is the fourth ship of the tikitorch pirates larger than the last has its own jungle waterfalls volcanos etc lots of animals even prehistorc kinds totem pole mast tiki mask figurehead very technologically advanced like the sunny

kamehameha is the 5th ship of the tikitorch crew much larger than all previous ships complete with a jungle waterfalls volcanos lots of animals even prehistorc ones land sky and marine the mast is a totoem pole figurehead a tiki mask this ship is very technologically advanced like the strawhats 1000 sunny xD

ohana is the 6th ship of the tikitorch pirates bigger than the previous models complete with all the usual tikitorch ship essentials jungle waterfalls volcanoes animals tiki figure head thing lol and totem pole *sidenote* x3 ohana means family..and family means nobody gets left behind...or forgotten! :3

galopagos is the 7th ship of the tikitorchs its much larger than previous ships has the trademark mini (though larger still) jungle complete volcanes waterfalls even a mini beach and lake! x3 tons of modern and prehistoric animals tiki figure head and totempole mast!

rarotonga is the 8th ship of the tikitorch pirates as always the new ship is much larger has the tiki mask figurehead totem pole masts volcanos waterfalls jungle and beach plus loads of prehistoric and modern animals and tikitorchs around the ship

lanokai is the 9th incarnation of the tikitorchs siganture tiki themed ships its somewhat larger than the previous ship retains the now not so mini jungle beach volcanos waterfalls etc plus the tons of animals both modern & prehistoric with a tiki mask figurehead tiki totem pole mast and lit tikitorches suround the ship this one has even more technologically advanced features made by galahad

hallelujah is the 10th & final incarnation of the tikitorch's shipe like all the previous ships it is gigantic & bigger than earlier models it has a tiki theme w/totem pole masts tiki figurehead mini jungle beach waterfalls volcanos etc w/very advanced technology far surpassing even the sunny of the strawhat pirates x3


End file.
